


梅浮文手接龙

by ErynLee



Category: Arknights(video game), 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynLee/pseuds/ErynLee
Summary: 由于ao3排版问题，后半段文的首行缩进消失，实在无力回天，造成阅读不适敬请谅解。含车，暴力（药物等）描写，谨慎阅览。





	梅浮文手接龙

↓冰汐 2152字  
“如果你一味地保持沉默，”他说，“那么好吧，你会失去使用价值。”  
学校里曾经用了一周半谈论过五年前乌萨斯和萨尔贡附近某个只有切尔诺伯格城那么大的国家之间的某场战役。讲那节课的老师后来死在自己的公寓里，房间里堆满了燃烧殆尽的陨石碎块，但重要的是在离放假前还有一周的那个星期三上，他把旧资料片置入播放器时那些讲领导们讲述如何处置乌萨斯境内发现的敌方间谍，他们的看法，和各种战地录像。在画外音“我们对这些组织的人物动用过很多手法，守口如瓶如他们还能怎么办呢，可能为了维护正义这也是必要的一部分”入耳的同时，凶狠眼神的异族人被乌萨斯男人按进水桶，伴随几镜模糊的踢打，靠在墙上的发电设备和看不见天日的房间之类的东西。  
作为教案的惯例，老师在播完资料片后问他面前的臭小孩们国家这样做你觉得可以吗，以及我们的计划是下周一交初稿，放假前一天把终稿给我，放假给你们判。臭小孩们自然知道想走拿满分的捷径就写“不应该”，理由就模糊抄一下资料片里领导反思时的原话，加点少年于迷惑中思考的真情实感，把参考网址都拷进文章的最后一页，满分——然后回家，听大人们在饭桌上说感染者全家隔离什么的，还是不会波及到自己家孩子才对我们做家长的更重要，亦或是感染者确实就应该全被饿死在牢里之类的东西。吃完饭臭小孩们就外出去了——大楼荧幕上红底白字，又滚过一条类似“感染者持弩逃逸已被镇压”这种展开的新闻。  
这一群臭小孩里，有的回家了，有的在路上被持弩逃逸的感染者射中心脏，还有的从来就没有过家。后面这一批里面十个里总有一个会深深体会到能放给未成年人的画面仅仅是老师们每年备课时重复利用的材料，不管是在矿场上还是在牢狱内还是隐匿于暗巷时亦或是冰原里也好。他们终究还是要与源石合为一体，一个接着一个接着一个，像国庆的烟花一样。或者……他们也可以选择在最后一口气前以牙还牙。  
龙门这个要把自己和感染者划分两清的城市的状况必然会变得跟切尔诺伯格一样，然而在这个过程中并非所有的牺牲都是必要的。只不过，蹲在龙门近卫局的牢狱里的浮士德的小命但凡有个什么万一，不会等梅菲斯特慢慢走过去救——涉及未成年人的规则都是空谈，只要手上染过人血，近卫局领头的龙女就一定会跟刑讯科说：让他们指认，用点方法也不要紧。可能在龙门眼里浮士德和那些实战经验八年的重装兵卒有相同的罪孽，但浮士德毕竟是要走到最后一行升后的兵卒。  
他会收到顺着盛饭的托盘塞进来的钥匙，用它点燃龙门内早已布置好的导火索，半个小时内龙门市区就会爆发战火。整合运动安插在近卫局的那四个人接下来会在混乱中为梅菲斯特和他带领的部下们打开大门。窝在龙门平民窟里的弑君者会和浮士德接应，把通讯设备交给他。剩下的那些人必定会按照棋局正常运行，可能会倒在街角，也可能会从百货大楼的高层外摔下来，但梅菲斯特的声音只需要一直在浮士德的耳朵里就够了。  
（啊，不过，如果没猜错的话，这之前需要从棋盘上拿掉一颗从开头就同己方阵营异色的棋子——也可能不用，因为放任她给近卫局继续喂情报的话梅菲斯特会死得很漂亮，所有人都会知道梅菲斯特早就识破了龙门近卫局的双重诡计，利用敌方自以为的优势将他自己推入了光荣的牺牲。他是观测到自己站在棋盘何位的主教，他要像飞象一样从耻辱中蜕变，腾空而起；他本来就有这种能力。现在这一刻就是他的机会。所有人都会记住他。）  
（可是这样一来浮士德就不会在他身边了——梅菲斯特无奈地又重新闭上他开悟的柠檬色双眼。）  
废城里，下午六点四十五分，气温寒冷，空气中弥漫着淡淡的焦味。梅菲斯特接下来要向罗德岛将特殊节目的内容用清脆的嗓音报幕。他会目睹卡特斯族的公主小姐在他们刚刚用祭品人点缀的烈焰碑刻下发疯起来，对刮过耳边的那些指向他的死亡威胁中一笑而过。他会在塔露拉姐姐那边稍停几刻，告诉她胜利就要来了，然后头也不回地朝着胜利奔去。他的双脚都还没有动，心脏就早已抵达了龙门。  
……  
浮士德缩在墙里，颤抖的同时在脑中数秒，但即使不这样做他也已经知道自己的心率过快。他的脸是湿的，还有些暖，弯下半身用手背去蹭都抹不到。湿漉漉的东西往下流，有些无声地落到地上，逐渐变褐，有些流到他的嘴里。铁锈的味道在他的舌头上散开。  
旁边正在收起电击设备的近卫局队员的头往他的方向挪动。“怎么又流血……”他隔着头盔和重甲骂了句龙门话，又转回头，把设备搬出去，关上门。浮士德头内充血过快的律动持续大约十分钟后，大门打开，先入眼帘的是熟悉的橡胶靴子，防化服的刺眼颜色，然后是对着他的喷射管。浮士德反射性地闭上眼，惯例的药液对着他从脸到脚喷了一身。  
“愣什么呢，赶紧转身。”对方呵斥道。  
浮士德也不想麻烦生化防护组每次都换进和桶一样丑的防化服给他做血液消毒。细小的源石碎片在身体里连毛细血管都撑不住会破裂，可不光是鼻腔和口腔粘膜，还有其他的部分都会流血——他仿佛能看到梅菲斯特蹲在他面前，把源石插进战俘身体里，将他们变成感染者时的表情，像组装机器人玩具的小孩子一样。片刻后，梅菲斯特侧过头看他，细长的手指无心地玩着尖锐的源石碎片，跟他说其实自己指的是内出血，所以说下体也会跟着一起噢，然后对他眨眼坏笑。  
浮士德点点头，只顾盯紧梅菲斯特的手，生怕他一不小心用源石割破自己。  
只能说在近卫局牢狱的煎熬确实加重了矿石病，浮士德想，呆呆地看着生化防护组的队员收拾干净布满浮士德全身的药液。

艾琳  
变化往往来得很慢。  
他还没有抵达今日审讯的房间，就感受到了从脚下蒸腾而来的热气。事实证明并非如此，没有日照、没有火光，或者滚烫的泉水。当他被剥去外衣，带进一个黑暗的单人间，面对封闭的工艺墙壁，他下意识地用手触摸了其中的一面。它冰冷，无望地回望着这个男孩。  
浮士德悄悄走到房间的一角，将自己蜷缩起来，尾巴曲起搭过小腿。他不是第一次做出这样的动作，这是一种自卫——在这种情况下他的听觉和触觉会更胜一筹，来得及在任何条件下警觉。  
审讯官用铁棍当当地敲了几下大门，他操着口音冲工作人员问话，“执行！等什么？”  
工作人员似乎是第一次面对这样小的感染者，利用这样的手段。听见这样的喊话，他们方才如梦初醒，摁下了红色按钮。  
浮士德的眼皮跳了一下，几乎是在一瞬间，右方突然亮起的灯光刺得右臂起满了鸡皮疙瘩。那不是墙壁，而是终审前死亡的召唤。高热的照射聚焦在逼仄的空间，他这时候总算摸清了先前那种不明不白的“预感”，代表着悲剧，行刑的前兆和恶鬼。这种强烈的刺激下，浮士德忍无可忍地抓拽起自己青黑色的头发，来抗拒静止、沉默却厉害的力量。他就像一块巨大杂乱的矿石体，被炎热熔化成一滩垃圾，纱布和药物的覆盖都只会通过治愈来徒增他身体的可燃性。所以他什么都无从拥有，除了叫做“厄运”的食粮，至少因此他不会因为胃部空虚而饿死。  
他渐渐难耐地发出低沉的呻吟，到了后来汗液的流失导致失去了发声的力气。他依然蜷缩着，身体起伏剧烈，粗糙地呼吸着。他的喉咙感受得到源石的微小突起，在说话的时候相碰和摩擦。他难以睁开双眼，倘若他这么做，它们马上就会被强光摧毁。  
在一种生物临近极限的时候，他们总会降低自己的要求，直到最基本的食物、水，或者一张床。浮士德生理性地流下了眼泪，和着汗滴，地板却因为蒸发保持干燥。他想，他在做的就是一场斗争，就像在很多年前，他和梅菲斯特一起听支教老师讲述了一场艰苦卓绝的战斗，她穿着打了许多补丁的凯尔特风长裙，衣料低等、颜色深沉，却永远把自己打理得很干净。  
“因此，”夜间昏暗的灯光下，她的粉笔写下最后一个字，“如果人们不看清楚社会的变化，就没有办法理解眼下的斗争。比如两种党派的勾心斗角，不要盲目地相信哪一边，更快发生的是时局的迁移。”  
这个道理无论何时都相当奏效。他回忆起来，贫民窟和市区的教师都不甚相同。对他们来说，教师更像是为了他们未来能面对战争而准备的工具，很大部分也是感染者。  
她的最后一堂课，课桌上摆了一只木杯，插着一枝鲜艳的红玫瑰。可供一提的是，那不是一枝真正的玫瑰，周边没有充足的阳光、雨水或是肥沃的土壤，也就更没有美丽的玫瑰田了（大部分人见都不曾见过），历史老师把几张纸穿插在一起，染上了红墨水，做了这样一个手工游戏。  
“没有革命就没有我们，‘我们’的是革命的灵魂。这是约瑟夫·博伊斯的理论。”她说，“他不是乌萨斯人，也不是其他任何种族。我们推测过他是否生在旧人类种群，这是一个未解之谜。”  
话音末了，她的咳嗽声持续了几分钟时间。  
“老师...”  
“老师，”小小的浮士德扬起了右手，“既然要使用暴力，又还有什么自由呢？”  
空气很安静，这时候是暴乱分子休息的间歇，这间小屋的大门钉满了木板，没有外人注意到这个弱不禁风的问题。  
“好吧。也许，以后的老师会跟你们提到价值观，比如一个人的...使用价值，会随着他的衰老而减退。但是自由可能并不是这么解释的。咳咳，我们不宣扬无序暴力，我们要去追求的是内心战斗力量的飞跃。你懂了吗，亲爱的？”  
绿叶和枝茎生长出花萼和花瓣，红玫瑰的飞跃。  
之后他见证了一场迫害，以及感染者游行。他们将鲜艳的红色旗帜披在身上，上面印着他们引以为傲的组织标识。浮士德和梅菲斯特站在陋巷的暗处，听乱枪响起，尖叫四散，钢管和灰尘无缝衔接，那些红色也终于化作不息的水流。  
脱水和极端的酷热和明亮，也终将在某一时刻迎来终结。  
——强烈的耳鸣过后，房间因为灯光的熄灭而突然变暗，造成了空间一段时间的失明。  
他将近失去了意识，纵然自己是身经百战的弩兵，也受限于健康状况而不得不昏迷。在那之前，他眼前晃过一些画面：少年时的一次垃圾拾捡。夜晚捡垃圾本是很无聊的一个过程，然而那些垃圾上都或多或少有些主权运动的宣传，明处暗处比比皆是。他迟钝的情感不如梅菲斯特，所以他对他说，“你看，浮士德。这些宣誓不会因为枪子儿就烟消云散，它们会保留下来，直到被我们发现为止。”  
“可是我们会一直清扫...”他心存疑虑地回答，“不然就会被上级殴打。”  
“相比之下，浮士德，你对我来说更重要。”那男孩柠檬色的双眼在黑夜里照亮了前方，“听我的，和我一起把这些碍事的扫帚扔掉吧？”  
短暂的梦境中，他仿佛走过了一年又一年。他们像两匹荒川奔跑的狼，踩碎了月下疏影，表演着动物变成新人类的戏码。不再是自然的默契，而是滋生着细细密密的、玫瑰刺般的爱意，不允许任何人接近的领地感，将对方融入身体的控制欲。接触、亲吻和性事，不需要用语言来点燃空气中的火花，他们仅仅需要一个眼神来进入状态。  
他在其中肆意徜徉。因为他知道，再醒来时...月光会抚摩他新旧不一的伤疤。  
时间大约在晚十二时左右。他被运回牢房应该更早，似乎由于自己的昏厥，今天的审讯也泡了汤。他也不知道自己会睡这么久，但既然梦里有梅菲斯特，这一切都有了解释。比起回到现实和那些近卫局他在其中肆意徜徉。因为他知道，再醒来时...月光会抚摩他新旧不一的伤疤。  
时间大约在晚十二时左右。他被运回牢房应该更早，似乎由于自己的昏厥，今天的审讯也泡了汤。他也不知道自己会睡这么久，但既然梦里有梅菲斯特，这一切都有了解释。比起回到现实和那些近卫局长官斗心眼，他宁愿抽点时间躲到梦境里，去找回普通人应有的快乐。  
此刻，浮士德安静地坐着，向右上方窄小的窗望去。这是在难得有月亮的夜晚，尽管看不到月轮，月光也会柔和地回望他。浮士德的手指无意识地摩挲着左肩新生的源石尖，它们顶破了皮肤，反射出自己坚硬的棱角。晶体作为冷、凝固和静止的外部形态象征，构成了精神创造性、热、非晶体和有机生命体的对立面。这是大自然理想的发展，死亡和新生的一部分。而他们将成为这其中的牺牲者。  
其实还挺可笑的。  
明明是清冷的夜晚，他却因为这些乱七八糟的思想，莫名其妙燥热起来。这种热大概不是“预感”，而是蜂蜜、蜡、花粉和花蜜中有神性和特征的情感。他的辞藻缺乏，但他理解这是连接身体和心灵的纽带，他将他引入梅菲斯特的怀抱，唯一实现内心战斗力量飞跃的方法。  
在浑浊的梦中，他们很快“因一个眼神进入了状态”。他们抱着对方的颈肩，身体的重合，从零到负值。浮士德屈起双腿来更好地适应梅菲斯特的动作，因为持续十几秒的湿润的吻而心脏疯跳。变温动物不太习惯源源不断的热意，然而他只是将尾巴稍微偏移，让对方更深地进入他。  
崇拜梅菲斯特的人并不多，浮士德或许被很多人视为怪胎。可是当沐浴在这样的光晕下，超脱了一切苦恼和烦闷，这是任何人都难以拒绝的，解放之前盛放的邀约。

↓朝木  
  
这场欢爱绵长而令人昏昏欲睡，仿佛冬日时节浮士德在角落蜷缩身体被扬光普照的感觉，冰凉却又拥有微弱的温度提醒浮士德，你正在睡梦之中。  
浮士德清楚明白，他的身体是疲倦而不听话的，双眼多次的由于承受不住绵长的困意而合上，最终又因为他对深入他肉躯的梅菲斯特而撑起。他迷迷糊糊的凭借身体的经验开始判断自己昏迷了多久，依靠着嘴巴没有抵达强烈的干渴感能判断不会超过半天——在这个时候时间的感官对浮士德而言并不重要，他需要的并不是对梅菲斯特会前来营救他的期望，而是忍耐痛苦与孤独——事到如今狙击手仍然能清醒的判断出大脑的清醒，清醒到能够感觉出梅菲斯特贴在他身上的手，炽热的手宛如在林间的蛇虫，紧贴在他的肌肤上，蜿蜒挪动。  
这温度对浮士德而言似曾相识，就像两人作战结束后，受伤的狙击手被冷却了战争挑起的疯狂的的梅菲斯特用粗鲁的方式抵到房间角落的触碰，触碰之外还有便是粗鲁的性爱，战争结束后的性爱总让浮士德产生他是在接纳仍未完全冷却独属梅菲斯特的疯狂，但不同于战场上对所有人一视同仁的鄙夷与针对，梅菲斯特在那时的疯狂仅仅是对他亲爱的狙击手疯狂的渴望。  
熟练了性事擅于将主导权掌握在手中的梅菲斯特总是能够熟练而快速的取下绑在他身上皮套，热烫的手探入他厚实的毛衣底下，摸进他身后只被梅菲斯特仅此一人触碰过，入侵过的穴口。他们的性事总是缺少某一部分，只是因为梅菲斯特随心所欲而肆意妄为的缘故而心血来潮的缺少，例如说温吞的前戏，例如说整场性爱中都得不到的一个甜腻的亲吻——又或者是前端的触碰，拥有恶魔的天性的医疗师总能用他天使般的面容与彬彬有礼的笑容融化浮士德对他缺失的性爱过程的不满，引诱浮士德从被动的被索求改为主动的需求。  
浮士德也能够明白，很多时候他并不会不满于恶魔对他心血来潮的缺失，他习惯于将包括自身的一切主导权交托于白发的男孩，即使他有些时候并不理解甚至不赞同那么做。  
但现在却不同于任何时候，浮士德能够在他们欢爱的记忆中寻找到相似的感觉，他现在所经历的事情像是用不同图案的拼图拼凑的图案，混乱而专一，仅有梅菲斯特是他现在最为渴望的存在。最初的后穴被梅菲斯特用拇指反复的碾磨，直到因为失血而比任何时候都冰凉的肉躯重回温度，随后便是仿佛将他浸泡入高浓度的蜜糖中的紧抱，柔软而温柔，将没有任何进食而失去力气的浮士德彻底的揽入怀中，即使进入也仿佛是沦陷深海，亲吻会将浮士德的每一处都好好的宠幸，梅菲斯特细腻的声音会将浮士德陷入短暂思考断片的大脑填充回去。  
尽管背后是冰冷的墙面，然身上则是梅菲斯特热乎到有些灼人的体温，他永远能通过语言点燃浮士德安静的灵魂，能够用身体融化浮士德冰凉的肉躯，让浮士德忍不住的伸出手去抓住空荡荡的空气，当然，现在在他的世界中的梅菲斯特并不会让他抓空，只是会让他产生迷糊的虚幻，尽管是迷糊的虚幻却仍然能够让浮士德感觉到肉体融化的满足。浮士德从来都不会在对他下令的人身上汲取更多，他并非吸血的蛆虫，但他却确实是渴爱的孩子。一位在失去了亲爱的老师与能够在不堪一击的室内学习的环境，只能用赤裸的双脚踩在碎石遍布的道路上，稚嫩的双手拾起不知是好是坏的人工合成垃圾的孩子，这个可怜又令人同情的孩子一直都待在梅菲斯特的身边，他永远都渴望着第一个拉起他的手带他从一个地狱逃向另外一个地狱的恶魔的触碰与言语，他会轻易的落入恶魔温柔的陷阱中。  
即使那样会让他无法从地狱中逃离，但浮士德对这件事从来都是心甘情愿的。  
梅菲斯特亲吻他手指尖的时候温柔而庄重，就像是一位温柔的牧师为他献上真诚的祝福。身体的交叠让浮士德感到的是超乎现实的沉重，也不知是他的身体还是他的大脑所产生的沉重，刺激神经的快感所带来的不真实也让身体比任何时候都要炽热的浮士德压不住低沉的喘息，不清醒的大脑让梅菲斯特的声音显得真实，像顽皮的小精灵一般时而远离时而贴近，唯独仅有梅菲斯特一声又一声呼喊浮士德的名字清晰而镇定，尽管其中的情欲少之更少，却能够让浮士德体内的鲜血加快流动。  
浮士德微微的睁开了至始至终紧闭的双眼，明明浮士德在多次审问强光的照射下，双眼仍然难以正常的使用，但他却能够看清楚梅菲斯特的表情，微微勾起的唇角还有与他肌肤相衬淡色嘴唇，浮士德能够看得非常清楚，清楚到让他产生只要他细细的看便能数出梅菲斯特细长的眼睫毛根数的程度。当然的梅菲斯特会喜欢他这么做的，就像现在这般那双漂亮的柠檬色双瞳便带着雀跃的星火注视着他，就像是在索求亲吻一样——当浮士德这么想的时候，他便压弯了身体将唇印到了面前的人额间。  
梅菲斯特应该是对他这样的反应感到愉快的，本应该是如此，然而浮士德还没来得及去寻找虚幻的梅菲斯特，冰凉而刺骨的液体便将他的所有一切都终止。黑暗的牢狱出现了微弱的亮光，属于龙门近卫局防源石感染的服装将前来的两个龙门队员包裹成圆柱，他们手中持着轻易就能够将面前疲惫不堪的男孩一击致命的武器，地上还有一个残留着少量冰块的铁桶，证明着刚刚淋过浮士德单薄的身体的是什么。  
“这小子竟然在这个时候起反应了。”浮士德意识迷糊之中捕捉到一个男人带着嘲讽的嗤笑，随后他说了些什么浮士德没有特意留心去听，只是未被源石感染的男人也不会冒被感染的风险而对他做多余的事情，他们原本便是听从上级的指令才过来的，便草率的拉扯起拴着浮士德四肢与颈处的铁链，恶狠狠的让浮士德跟上去。  
被拉起的浮士德有些踉跄，全身的冰冷让他原本清醒的大脑变得麻木甚至思绪飘远，他的步伐沉重而缓慢仅仅是跟随着拉扯的锁链而前去。浮士德恍惚中仍然能够感觉到梅菲斯特的气戏温吞的洒在他的颈处，用只有他们两人才能够听清的声音轻轻的在他耳边呢喃他的名字。  
浮士德知道那是他的幻觉，龙门局在审问他的时候注射了不少的药，拉开遮住他大腿的裤子又或者是让他露出手臂便能够看见密密麻麻的针管口，还有留在大腿根部与手碗区域淤青到发黑泛红的痕迹，被电击的限制行动与药物的刺激对浮士德而言仍然是他能够承受的范围，即使不可避免的是这位擅长保持内心平稳的狙击手早已在不真实的虚幻中一遍又一遍的寻找属于他的恶魔的安抚，他的表面仍然不为所动，大脑却脆弱而不堪一击。  
若是在这个时候梅菲斯特在的话，准能将他的肉体与心灵最柔软的地方全部揭开，坦然的展示给所有人看。也值得庆幸的是在龙门局也好，整合队也罢，甚至他们童年中的街道上，也不曾有过比梅菲斯特更加了解浮士德的人。所有人都无法明白选择了待在一个天使般的恶魔身边的浮士德是怎么想的，就像所有人都无法理解梅菲斯特对浮士德特别的温柔同理。  
而作为浮士德心理防线的梅菲斯特现在正奔走于战场之上，他熟练的将自己投身于战火，说来讽刺作为无恶不作的他却一身惹眼的白，用糟糕的嘲讽引起所有人对他的憎恨与愤怒。梅菲斯特操纵着人心，将整合队的部下当棋子一般使唤。他永远都是棋盘外优秀的棋手，只要棋子们听从他的命令与指挥，他是棋手，也是他棋盘上的一枚棋子。  
然而这毫无仁慈之心的医疗师却将自己少的可怜的柔软交托给了他的狙击手，即使是在硝烟弥漫的战场中，他精准的下达完命令后，仍然是止不住的将几乎填满他大脑的战况与思绪再压缩，腾出一个小小的空缺，那个空缺的小角落则堆积着他对身在敌人阵地的浮士德的介怀——那是他最优秀的狙击手，是他最重视的王牌，也是被他关在肉躯内的一位在严冬的夜晚会蜷缩身躯拥抱自己弱小的男孩——梅菲斯特当然清楚浮士德的强大，也能够无条件的相信浮士德会把最令他满意的结果带给他，尽管他比任何人都清楚如何击溃浮士德的心理防线，也比任何人都明白浮士德是如何的不堪一击，但是他仍然相信在此时暂时性作为棋子行动属于他的浮士德。  
棋手在棋盘外只是把棋子当无机物的棋子，梅菲斯特非常擅长这么做，只要把他的手下（又或者称之为“手足”）当作一堆的数据，那么梅菲斯特就能够轻易的让棋盘上的结果推成使他满意的结局。目前为止的一切都如聪明的他所定下的策略一般运作着，霜星抵达梅菲斯特所处的战火交界处的时机也近乎是完美符合梅菲斯特的估算。  
梅菲斯特使用了一通军事防窃听联络，他所联络的人是身处在整合队总部的塔露拉，梅菲斯特尊敬塔露拉，他向这位整合队的统帅作报告总是简单而快速，没有任何繁琐的废话又或者是存在他对敌人的鄙夷多余的修饰语，就像完美的机器那般高效的完成战争的实时报告后，梅菲斯特便信誓旦旦的表达出了他一定会将完美的胜利献给这位整合队的统帅。  
“完美的胜利……”梅菲斯特不知他是否又有将这句话重复了一遍，联络已经被他结束了，他们的对话没有太多，因此时间在三分钟之内便迎来了结束。报告完毕的梅菲斯特快速梳理了一遍现状，浮士德听从他的指令在龙门局待的时间不久了，这是他们很少见的分离，除去休息之外超过十二个小时的分开次数几乎一手数的过来。  
不得不承认，梅菲斯特开始像对待心上人的挂念一样的挂念起浮士德了，但是这个罪恶的小疯子的挂念并非是如蜜般的甜美，他只能够想到无数次被他压在身下的狙击手满身是血痛苦的表情，又或者是四分五裂不成人样的状态。梅菲斯特知道他需要保持极端的冷静与清醒，至少他不应该把人当人看，然而现在不论他的指甲如何没入掌心，将里面的血肉扣挖至烂，用牙齿将拇指咬的坑坑洼洼，梅菲斯特也仍然只能感受到折磨神经的狂躁。  
他的狙击手可不能倒在龙门局，如果询问如今的梅菲斯特给浮士德下达的指令理由，兴许他会发狂的狠狠表达出他是不会让浮士德再经受一次像在乌萨斯的糟糕待遇。梅菲斯特作为一位本应保持绝对的冷静的棋手，本应该绝对听从指令的棋子，他趁着霜星与罗德岛的敌人对峙时，悄无声息的从战场上隐去了身影。  
与可以被称作是喧闹的战场相比，身处审问室的浮士德也处于一种吵闹的环境中，然而审问室内仅有他一人，剩下的便是无尽的黑暗与寂静，真正吵闹的是他不听话的大脑，梅菲斯特一直待在他的身边，声音清脆悦耳而动听，仿佛阳光升起时动物的啼叫，但是其中没有任何的内容。浮士德能够听清的是梅菲斯特专属少年嗓音温柔的在他耳边反复诉说：“浮士德，你可以什么都不说，这样痛苦就会为了我而一直延长——而你也可以将全部都说出来，这样你的痛苦将会转化为对我背叛的痛苦——你什么都可以做，因为不论你做了什么说了什么，都将会被我原谅。”  
浮士德反复看见了梅菲斯特白色的身影在他面前晃过，那张漂亮的脸庞双眼眯起，露出的是狐狸眼一般狡诈的笑容。  


↓参青

“你该交代些东西了吧？还是你不会说话？”  
“别以为龙门拿你没辙，小子。坚持是没意义的，没人会来救你。放弃吧，你的同伴已经抛弃你这颗旗子了。”  
“特别终审。再审讯不到情报就杀了他。”

  
远离了梦境的温柔乡。审讯的房间冰冷潮湿，白色的墙壁藏匿着斑驳污垢、监听器闪着红光。浮士德早已熟悉接下来的流程。但这次可能不太妙，他的直觉告诉他这样的猜测。  
审讯官的声音断断续续鼓入耳膜，他从痛苦中逐渐缓解，他仍感到麻木。冷血动物的意识尚未完全回归于理智，浮士德坐在椅子上低低的看着双手试图活动被电流麻痹的关节。执行副手语气冰冷，再次开启了电击器的开关，于是淡蓝色的电流鬼火般闪烁着跳动映照在浮士德墨色的瞳孔中。  
浮士德此刻带着冰冷的镣铐，手腕和脚踝因被合成钢铁禁锢留下淤青。打湿的墨绿头发凌乱垂下显得可怜至极，浅色囚服肮脏破损被水浸透紧贴在躯体或许还沾上了其他感染者的血液。本能让他对电击感到恐惧，不过随后也就无所谓了。他的精神和躯体都在被摧垮的边缘，但仍保持一贯的缄默——忠诚是他良好的品质。仅仅是电击、连痛苦的呻吟都不曾逃离他的喉管。过量的吐真剂让他视线模糊，思绪如飞鸟重回云间。  
战火爆发前感染者只能在底层挣扎着生活——或许用存活更恰当些。贫民窟里干枯瘦弱的苦命人，一块干硬的面包的施舍便可雇佣到他们。但即便这样他们也难以得到工作，所有人都隐忍着降低生存要求，他们仅仅想活下去。——直到乌萨斯驱逐感染者的提案发布。  
企图与感染者彻底划分界限的行为激怒了他们，感染者开始起义与暴动。这之后暴怒的复仇火焰便席卷了这片土地。没有人是无辜的、所以也没有人是罪恶的。  
乌萨斯烙在他们身上的印记太深了。  
浮士德又想起他的白发指挥官，他的神明与天使。所有生命皆有来源，所有死亡具有归宿。梅菲斯特就是浮士德最后的归宿。尽管不合时宜：现在他应当专注于逃离、而不是回忆影像。但感染者的幸运女神会眷顾着他，很快他就会得到一个机会。一个反击、逃离、解放龙门近卫局全体囚禁感染者的的机会。  
很快。  
运气不会永远糟糕，不然继续下去是没有意义的。  
电流又长久的停留在他颅内，刺痛在神经中枢燃爆传向全身。如同电钻钻透了颅骨直至大脑剜出脑浆。太阳穴内仿佛在嗡嗡作响，这是带来苦痛的褒奖、对他沉默的奖赏。浮士德紧紧抿着嘴唇，尖牙刮破了口腔内壁，腥甜的铁锈味在味蕾绽开。污血可以被冲刷殆尽，但伤痕永远不会消失，如此一来覆在体表既是提醒又是讽刺。完全的耻辱。——听起来是审讯的好方法，但对待感染者就行不通。没人愿意冒着被感染的风险行刑，他们永远觉得疫病会穿透厚重的防化服、在自己的血液中结成一簇黑色晶体。于是电击作为完美的选择登上舞台崭露头角。  
既能为受刑的家伙带来难以忍受的痛苦又可以不留下伤疤、让龙门展示他的宽容。何乐而不为呢？  
龙门年轻的执行副手隔着面具凝视着面前的感染者男孩儿。整合运动的狙手，在隐蔽的阴暗角落举着弩弓轻而易举的夺走了多少人的性命？他想起自己的童年、母爱和温馨的生活，想起这些本应理所当然的美好消逝于硝烟与战火。枪声密集炸响后母亲仰面倒下，温热的血液溅在地面淌出一朵火焰般的红花，被利刃切割破碎到七零八落的躯体。女人最后的目光温柔的落在她年幼的孩子身上。她的孩子被藏在柜底咬着手指泪眼模糊拼了命不发出抽噎才逃过一劫。  
所有的过往皆被火焰吞噬。这一切皆是这群疯狂的感染者造成！罪魁祸首所得不应该仅仅是电击和审讯，他们应该滚回地狱去。对，龙门不应该存在着感染者！整合运动的死亡甚至不该留下无名墓碑！  
愤怒会摧毁一切理智，这话果然不假。噩梦阴云重新笼罩副手失控叫喊着站起身挥起手中棍棒惊得浮士德一哆嗦，防化服包裹的身躯显然不太灵活。力度未最大程度施展却也叫浮士德一顿好受，击打落在浮士德身上和面部。他本就神智模糊不清幻觉频繁出现，外加额外的冰水洗礼此刻已接近昏迷状态。变温动物体温本就偏低，副手大概被他这副垂死模样吓的不轻，手忙脚乱匆匆输入密码解锁了镣铐甚至来不及招呼同僚应接。末了才想起这是最终审判，死亡划分在许可范围内。但是迟了。  
浮士德没有错过这个机会。  
试图囚禁毒蛇就要做好被獠牙刺穿的准备。  
手腕重量骤减，锁链已经打开。通向自由的道路此刻向远处无限延伸，把握得当便可借此脱离深渊。猎手的敏锐直觉与感知将这一信息捕捉。浮士德猛睁开双眼瞳孔缩窄，调动残存的体力双臂卡紧对方脖颈反向用力，清脆声响后血液随着雪白的颈椎骨骼刺出体外汇成红色溪流淌下。浮士德蹲下身子回收审讯官腰上的手枪，精神在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠终于落回安全区域。他不敢停留太久，门外看守伴着笑声的龙门方言提醒着他绝不可以放松。浮士德苦于如何离开，他的身体仍虚弱到极点，外面是身穿防化服全副武装的看守。全胜时期的自己也未必能敌更何况现在。  
浮士德楞楞的看着昏黄的灯光，吐真剂让他无法迅速决定。仿佛有虚幻白色鸟雀从他眼前飞过，在他的目光下化成一缕白雾消失在通风口。  
浮士德低声道了谢，用连他自己都听不分明的声音。然后走过去，踩着桌子轻手轻脚卸下了通风管道的铁栏杆。竖直着向上费力爬进去直到管道容纳了自己的全部身躯。然而进去之后浮士德就后悔了，长久未使用的管道积满了厚重的灰。呼吸已是折磨，呛人灰尘漂浮着吸进他的肺部，留在他沾了水的囚服上。尘土搅拌流水成为混浊泥浆，浮士德的头发因此变得肮脏。狭窄的管道中他费了好大劲儿才转过身子。他记起上一次爬管道还是和梅菲斯特一起躲避搜查，那时候他们还是小孩儿，并排挤在里面瑟瑟发抖。现在只有他一人。狭小空间带来安全感，同时没由来的委屈深潜入心中的潭水。浮士德摇了摇头，把委屈、眩晕与暂时安心的困倦甩出脑袋。  
他没有被抛弃。他一早就想反驳，但是他很清楚自己必须闭嘴：否则计划里重要的一环就会崩溃导致全部的失败。龙门内安插的眼线已经设法让他知道了近卫局内部的地图和他们的计划，接下来只需要一点火星——比如一串牢狱的钥匙。就能将战火引向龙门市区。这是伟大的目标、梅菲斯特构想的棋盘上的计划。唯一可惜的就是这需要牺牲…对整合运动来说微不足道的牺牲。浮士德的忠心是绝佳的证明：他是最合适不过的人选。可梅菲斯特会想方设法避免这牺牲，只因为是浮士德。仅此而已。所以有人会在龙门的贫民窟接应他，接下来他就会和梅菲斯特共同赴往战场。梅菲斯特会治愈龙门在浮士德的身体和精神留下的创伤。  
得快点行动。看守兵卒很快就会发觉他们重要的俘虏人间蒸发，只留下一具被拧断颈骨死相难看的尸体。浮士德握紧了枪支向前爬行，拐过了几个弯角和岔道顺从记忆中的地图来到牢狱区域上方。这下面就是整合运动不幸被抓捕的兵卒，不会透露任何情报的忠诚的旗子。龙门的人大概已经发觉了他失踪的事实，因为骚乱脚步和急促的呼喊越过几乎生锈的栏杆传达至他耳中。浮士德抹了抹脸上的灰尘，他不想知道此刻自己有多狼狈。下面很快便只剩下一个看守，拿着钥匙。通往自由的钥匙，遗憾的是药物和折磨严重磨损了浮士德的感官，他费了点功夫才确认周围已经没有其他人。——很幸运，通风口设在多么完美的角度。  
于是漆黑的枪口隔着空气对准了眉心，刻在骨子里的射击技巧没有因痛苦而被遗忘。扣动扳机后对方便应声倒在地面，浮士德踢开阻拦纵身跳下。过长的囚服翻起露出大腿上密集的针孔。很遗憾，几天的折磨和在灰尘中摸爬滚打了一路的浮士德没有救世主的光辉和优雅。不过这没有妨碍浮士德麻利开启监狱的铁门。他的同胞欢呼于眼前的胜利，梅菲斯特的棋盘运作正常。整合运动将共同上演接下来的重头戏码。  
龙门将迎来一次盛大的毁灭与新生，不过最终它会在哀歌中向云的彼端坠落。梅菲斯特这样想着，踩着皮靴的步伐更加轻快起来。

↓长生

重逢，又一次的重逢。  
印象里，他不是没有和浮士德分别过，他们也有因任务执行愿意分离，但是无论距离再远，他们之间就像是风筝和放风筝的人，尽管隔着遥远的天穹，也依然有着一条看不见的线将他们相连，无论风再大，也无法阻断他们之间的羁绊。  
在结束长久的分别之后，他们会热烈的拥抱，接吻，然后水乳交融且亲密无间，每一次的分别在重逢后会让他们的感情更加深刻，羁绊会更加牢固。  
为了把浮士德牢牢的拴在他的身边，梅菲斯特能并且愿意忍受这小小的分离。  
他在心里期待着浮士德回到他身边的之后的事，不管如何，他们的关系将会更加紧密。  
所以，这一次也是如此。  
梅菲斯特在龙门近卫局的门前徘徊，他的身后是最牢靠的士兵，他的牧群们，除了浮士德以外他最信赖的东西。  
可惜再多的牧群也不能让他郁结的情绪被疏通，尽管面上没有显露出来，但梅菲斯特已经开始不耐烦的在心里读秒，期待着近卫局的大门被从里往外推开。  
他刚这么想的时候，并没有想到自己的愿望会那么快的实现，毕竟幸运女神一般是不会来亲吻刽子手的，但是这次例外，当他默念到第三个十秒的时候，近卫局的“砰”的一声被人从里面踹开，梅菲斯特从善如流地带上了微笑的面具，看着还有一些兴奋和不安的逃犯们，  
他这个人，在阳光下乍一看，就像是牛奶粉和薄荷柠檬糖还有琥珀蜜蜡塑起来的糖人，精致而漂亮，但是美貌与美德往往不能同行，在他光鲜亮丽的外表之下，长着一根坏掉的苗。倘若有人在此刻剖开他的胸膛，或许还能见到那颗黑色腐烂的心脏。  
“欢迎各位回到整合运动，”梅菲斯特笑着拍了拍手，像是拿到了新象棋的孩子，他发自内心的感到喜悦：“现在该开始我们的反击了。”  
刚从监狱里逃出来的整合运动成员听到这话，脸色都有一些难看，浮士德虽然用钥匙把他们放出来了，但并不代表龙门近卫局的干员不存在，而且被抓进近卫局的成员，多多少少都受过一些拷问，身上的伤痛还没痊愈。他们随便找了一些简陋的东西充当武器，依仗着浮士德的子弹开路才从里面跑出来的，现在还没缓过气来，就听见梅菲斯特发布的又要战斗的指令，心里虽然不满，但是迫于梅菲斯特的恶名还有他身后的卫队，没人敢开口反驳他。  
梅菲斯特可不知道这些从监狱里逃出来的虫子在想什么，事实上，他也不在意这些无关紧要的小事，虽然他知道了的话也愿意给他们一些教训，但现在显然有更重要的事情排在了第一位。  
他仔仔细细地在人群中来回巡视了几遍，眼神犹如剜肉的刀子一般将逃出来的人打量了好久，像是想将他们身上的肉一片一片地削下来似的，在没有得到想要的结果之后，他的面色逐渐阴沉了下来：“浮士德呢？”  
原本还有一些小骚动的逃犯们安静了，其中领头的一个小心翼翼的揣度着梅菲斯特的心情，犹豫着开口道：“浮士德说，他还有事情没有办完，让我们先出来和你们配合，然后进去找他。”  
这难得的长句当然不是浮士德的原话，事实上这个沉默的少年，只是用钥匙打开了囚禁着他们的监狱，甚至连多余的一句话也不愿意和他们施舍，只是安静的示意他们跟上。当然在还有守卫的情况下他们也不敢大声喧哗，只是放轻脚步轻轻跟在浮士德的后面，看着这个沉默的狙击手一枪又一枪的解决了留守的警卫，迅速开辟了一条行离外面最近的一条路。  
在即将要逃出近卫局时，浮士德却突然停下了脚步，指着无人守卫的大门让他们离开，自己却转身回到了近卫局里，没有人明白他在想什么，所以当浮士德走回去时，也没有人跟着他的脚步。  
他们火急火燎的踹开了近卫局的大门，虽然很奇怪为什么无人看守，但是大家都在欢呼这来之不易的自由，然后一头撞上了守在门外恶犬一般的梅菲斯特。  
“所以？你们就把他自己一个人留在了近卫局？”梅菲斯特吝啬的收起了微笑的面具，面无表情的看着逃出来的整合运动成员，此刻，他站在阳光之下，脸上的表情莫名有些可怖，像是择人而噬的怪物在打量面前的食物。  
“是、是的，我们虽然没和浮士德一起留下，但是我们在近卫局设置了一些源石驱动的炸弹！还有情报！我们知道接下来近卫局的动向！”刚刚回答梅菲斯特问题的感染者已经开始后悔了，早知道他就不多嘴出声了，但是此刻他不赶快表现出他的价值的话，恐怕梅菲斯特会让他直接死在龙门近卫局，他只能倒豆子一般把自己的所剩无几的价值完完全全表现出来，这样才有活着的余地。他努力翻着自己的口袋，却没发现自己的情报纸条去哪了，他惨白着脸，冷汗从额头滑落，抬头无助的看着周围和他一起逃出来的同胞们，嗫嚅着：“纸条……不见了……”  
“好好祈祷吧你们这些没用的虫子！”梅菲斯特突然暴怒道，在发现没有情报之后，强行摁奈的冷静终于随着最后一根理智之弦也在脑海中断掉而崩坏了，他举起手里的法杖散出夹杂着羽毛的粉尘，整合运动部队的几个破阵者快步上前扼住了从龙门逃出的感染者的脖子，不会让他们窒息而死，却也没让他们好受到哪里去，领头的指挥者气的面色扭曲：“如果浮士德在里面受伤了，你们也不用回乌萨斯去了，你们的价值加起来还不如浮士德的一根手指，居然还想与他衡量？”  
“我们、我们不是……”刚刚回话的感染者艰难的蹦出几个音节，他的辩解却不被指挥的干部放在心上。  
梅菲斯特深呼吸了几个来回，才勉强压下了心头翻滚的怒火和恶意，他用力的揉了一把脸，脸色又变回刚刚那副阴沉的模样，他对破阵者命令道：“稍微放松一些，别掐死他们，当然，如果我出来的时候，浮士德受伤了的话，你们就拧断他们的脖子。”  
说完，他也不管被扼住的感染者们是什么样绝望的表情，转身就拿着法杖走进了近卫局的大门。

浮士德也没有预料到此刻的情况，他屏住呼吸拎着还有几发子弹的枪，小心翼翼的在近卫局中行走，可是整个龙门近卫局似乎都人去楼空了，除了刚刚还有几个守着监狱的近卫——已经被他击毙了，剩下的办公大楼里都是死寂一片，只能听到他自己的呼吸声。  
太奇怪了，刚刚他出逃时在通风管道里还是听见警卫们追捕匆忙的脚步声和说话声，可是在他放出了感染者并让他们逃出去之后，再回到近卫局里就空无一人了。  
浮士德的直觉明白眼前的情况都不对劲，但是刚刚的一连串行动已经消耗了他大半的体力，电击，挨打，杀人……全是体力活，行动量太大直接加快了体内吐真剂的代谢，加上这几天的强光照射和高音频折磨，在释放感染者时，他甚至没办法看清他们的五官，瞳孔无法聚焦只能看到模糊的重影，耳边的声音像是被故障的对讲机过滤了一遍，只能听见带着杂音的扭曲刺耳的话语，在送走他们之后，浮士德听不见杂乱的声音了，剩下的只有他自己好像是旧风箱里吹出的呼吸声，还有心脏在喉咙口跳动的沉闷声音。  
他现在的思维不受控制的发散，浮士德只觉得五感受到了极大的摧残，甚至在此刻……出现了一个意想不到的人影。  
“到我的身边来。”  
浮士德看见梅菲斯特站在近卫局的楼上的围栏朝他招手，依旧是像牛奶和糖做一样的少年，在此刻他的出现，就像是天使撒着玫瑰花瓣咏唱着圣歌降临的救赎。  
“梅菲斯特……”浮士德发呆似的仰望着楼上向他招手的少年，刚刚为他引路的白色小鸟在梅菲斯特的肩头雀跃着，用毛茸茸的头蹭着白发少年的脸颊。  
浮士德努力拖动自己开始感到沉重的双腿，他扶着楼梯的扶手，亦步亦趋的迈上阶梯，目不转睛的看着朝他招手的少年，以他所在的地方为目的地逼自己前进。  
可是当他走到楼上时，又看见梅菲斯特朝他招手示意自己跟上，浮士德犹豫了一会儿，最终抵不过他的诱惑，安静的跟他走进了一个办公室里。  
那是一间宽敞明亮的办公室，一整面落地窗代替了墙面，毫无防备的浮士德突然被耀眼的阳光照到双眼，猝不及防的想起了被关在那间小小的禁闭室里受光照的痛苦，他下意识的闭上眼睛，紧闭着眉头，只觉得头疼欲裂，当他稍微适应了些光照的强度，便小心翼翼的睁开一道视线，梅菲斯特已经不见了，只有一架熟悉的漆黑的弓弩被加在桌子上，旁边甚至还贴心的放了他的箭矢——他此行的目的就是这个。  
“你找到它了？”一个有些熟悉的声音从门口传来，浮士德抬头，只看到一张并不熟悉的面孔。  
“你是谁？”他警惕的看着陌生的来访者，下意识的把箭矢装在弓弩上，却没有瞄准，对方看见他的行为，却好像失望的撇了撇嘴。  
“您不认识我吗？干部大人？”陌生人露出了谄媚的语气，浮士德才有一些熟悉感，他隐约记得自己刚刚放出的感染者里，好像有那么一个声音，然而只是依靠自己现在耳边刺耳杂音的话语，显然无法确定的辨认一个人。  
“你是……刚刚的感染者吗？”他犹豫着开口，无法聚焦的瞳孔看着面前的人，只能看到重影，说来好笑，一个优秀的狙击手目光发散，此刻竟然像一个盲人一样呆滞。  
“是的，我就是刚刚被干部大人您放出来的感染者的其中一个，我叫阿发。”对方似乎对浮士德行为非常赞扬和感谢，现在努力的想和他套近乎，为此还特意介绍了自己的名字拉进距离，  
“不，你不是，你是龙门的卧底。”浮士德摇了摇头，把手上的弓弩对准了面前的人，说是对准，其实他自己心里也没底，毕竟他面前就有好几个影子，他是在分不清是哪一个，只能寄托于那刺耳的杂音是从哪里传来的。  
对面的人听了他这话，顿了好一会儿，才卸下刚刚自来熟的语气：“你是怎么发现的？”  
“他们都走了，只有你留了下来，是你把消息传给了楼里的近卫局人员叫他们逃走的吧。”浮士德架着弩箭，细微的调整到声音传的来的方向：“为什么不让那些看守我们的狱警一起逃走呢？”  
“不死一些人你们恐怕不会信的吧？”对面的自称为阿发的人放轻了脚步，慢慢走向了浮士德，狙击手将箭矢对准越走越近的卧底，可他没有放箭。  
“别过来了，你不怕我放箭吗？”  
对方反而反问道：“你的视力还没回复吗？还没有看清楚我是谁吗？”卧底的脚步声越来越近，最终在浮士德身边停了下来，他的模糊的身影在这一刻也变得能勉强看清楚的样子，和浮士德记忆中的白发少年的面容重叠在了一起。  
此刻，仍然拥有的彷佛从眼前远遁，已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生。  
那是梅菲斯特。  
浮士德立刻放下了弩箭，左手无措的抓紧了右手的手臂，似乎是对自己刚刚的所作所为感到愧疚：“对不起，我没想到是你。”  
“没关系，毕竟你现在的身体情况不太好，把我认错了也不是什么大事。”梅菲斯特莞尔，他的手刚搭上长着鳞片的少年的脸庞，随后他就听见了肉体被刺穿，血流不止的声音。  
他惊愕的低下了头，却只看到自己的腹部被黑色的箭矢穿过，他的手捂住了箭矢周围的伤口，却依然能看见刺目的鲜红生命从他的手中流逝。  
“小鬼，你是冷血动物吗？”阿发抬起头看着射出箭矢的少年，即使他自己是射出了箭，对方似乎也忍受着莫大的折磨，虽然不明白自己在少年心中的形象是怎么样的，但从他的表现来看，应该是对于他的一个重要的人，可即使如此，他也对着幻像中的那个人射出了箭矢，伤害了他——这对于他来说难以忍受，甚至是为此愧疚的流泪。  
现在眼泪从发散的瞳孔中滑落，将模糊的世界重新用泪水洗刷干净，浮士德终于看清了眼前的人是什么样子。  
一个带着口罩的男人，看不清他长着什么样子，只是穿着黑色的外套，带着兜帽，他的脖子上挂着一副眼镜，应该是为了遮住他眼角旁的源石准备的。  
“我没想的你真的是感染者，抱歉，很疼吧。”随着视力的逐渐恢复，浮士德也觉得耳边的杂音在慢慢随之减弱，他在此刻是真心实意的觉得抱歉，倘若如果早知道他真的是感染者的话，这一箭无论如何都会射在他的脖子上，趁早替他结束这短暂而痛苦的生命旅程。  
“我也、没想到，整合运动的干部、还是一个孩子啊……”阿发捂着伤口，倒坐在玻璃落地窗前，呼吸开始急促，一句话甚至得喘几口气才能完整的说完。  
浮士德装好第二只箭矢，将目标对准了卧底的脖子，却被对方努力用手回护着脖子的动作给打断。  
“别了、虽然我很想、早日结束这可悲的、一生……”他自嘲的笑了笑，似乎是为自己前后矛盾的话觉得可耻，像是一个贪生怕死之徒的狡辩：“但是我还想、去给一个人撑腰、我死了，就没人撑她了，我们鬼姐……”  
“……我不会让你离开这里的。”浮士德沉默了一会儿才接过他的话，尽管冷血无情，但是为了这次的行动作战，他是无论如何都不可能放这个卧底活着离开，无论他手上有没有任何的情报。  
“我知道、我只是要死了，临死前忍不住念叨、一下。”阿发的脸色越发的旁白，身下淌着一滩逐渐扩大的血渍，眼中却露出了怀念的神情：“我第一次见她、就是在龙门的街头，她刚从东国来到龙门，还是一个少女，穿着一身‘桜吹雪’的留袖和服，是整个街上最靓的最醒目的女仔……那时候追她的人，能从龙门市区一直排到花都……可她一个都看不上……”  
浮士德只是沉默着，无法加入他的对话中，他只是不可抑制地突然想起了，第一次对梅菲斯特感到心动的时刻。那时候他不知道在战场的哪里找的了一束玫瑰，一束热烈的，仿佛带着怒火盛放的红玫瑰，那是浮士德在战场上除了鲜血之外，见过的最鲜活艳丽的生命，只是当时恰巧赶上梅菲斯特季节性感冒，还有轻微的花粉过敏症，为了这束玫瑰，梅菲斯特只能找了一块手帕沾水捂住了口鼻，一边找了几张报纸把玫瑰包扎好送给浮士德，但即使如此，他还是抵不过小小的细微的花粉，便只能一边打着喷嚏流泪一边把玫瑰递给浮士德。那是浮士德第一次见到梅菲斯特还有这么不漂亮的一面，当他从梅菲斯特的手里接过那束玫瑰时，忍不住心里微微一动，只觉得面前这个打着喷嚏流眼泪到眼角发红的少年不再漂亮的遥不可及，他变得可爱动人，就像是春天里第一支开花的玫瑰。  
很久后，浮士德才在某一本书上看到的一句话：“觉得一个人漂亮美丽，便总有乏味的一天，可一旦觉得一个人可爱，那就彻底无药可救了。”原来那时候的心头一动，是他坠入情网时心里发出的最后一声讯号。  
想到这里时，浮士德忍不住开口问他：“你会觉得她可爱吗？”  
“可爱？当然不……”阿发诧异地看了他一眼，似乎是想起了当时的场景：“我们都很怕她，她有时候、非常严厉，但即使如此，我们都从心底、敬重她，撑她……”  
“我以前累的时候，她总会骂我，说我不是男人、这点小事都、撑不下去，但是偶尔，她也会和我说，阿发，生活就像海洋，只有意志坚强的人，才能到达彼岸。”他努力撑起身体站起来，贪婪的看着玻璃窗外的世界，此刻所有的疲惫都从他的身上消失了，回光返照的力量将他托起，让他看清这世界的最后一眼。  
浮士德没有说话，只是看着他最后的喘息，等待着他生命的体征慢慢结束。  
“每当我撑不住的时候，总体想起她说的话，这种时候我就在想，是不是还能……搏一搏！”他强撑着最后一口气，从口袋里掏出一个瓶子摔碎，一阵白色的烟雾散开，阿发忍痛拔出了箭矢，用力的用身体撞开玻璃，从楼上跳了下去。浮士德下意识的屏住呼吸，但是没来得及，还是吸入了一点气体，熟悉的沉重感在此袭来，可他不能停下。  
感到昏沉的狙击手拨开烟雾，举起弩箭试图瞄准跳下楼的目标，却看到那个男人的兜帽被风吹开，漏出白色的头发，身后即是光凝结成的翅膀。  
浮士德不可思议的睁大双眼，刚刚和他聊了那么久的男人是个萨科塔，一个没有光环的萨科塔。他没办法阻止自己联想到了认识的另外一个没有光环的萨科塔，想起梅菲斯特翅膀和光环碎掉的那天晚上，他是如何的绝望和悲伤，就像是被锯掉鹿角的雄鹿，当他失去他的种群特征之后，他就无法再融入原来的环境里，周围的同胞会排挤他，唾弃他，直到他坠入地狱里受苦，变成别的恐怖的东西。  
浮士德待烟雾散去了之后，深呼吸了几个来回，试图让自己的思绪平复下来，好集中精神瞄准。可当他将箭矢对准那个萨科塔的心脏时，视野一晃，便看到长着羽毛翅膀的梅菲斯特，他向空中的太阳飞去，妄图摘下那个耀眼的光源。  
伊卡洛斯的坠落。  
梅菲斯特曾在某个午后的休息时间里为浮士德念过这个故事，他说看着这个神话的主人公，会有一种同病相怜的感觉，浮士德不明白他的悲伤，只能安静的在一旁当一个合格的听众。  
希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与父亲代达罗斯使用蜡和羽毛造的翼逃离克里特岛时，他因不听父亲的警告，飞得太高，太阳强烈的阳光融化了蜂蜡，用蜡粘在一起的羽毛开始松动。伊卡洛斯还没有发现，羽翼已经完全散开，从他的双肩上滚落下去。不幸的孩子只得用两手在空中绝望地划动，可是他浮不起来，一头栽落下去，最后掉在汪洋大海中，万顷碧波把他淹没了。  
浮士德想起这个神话的结尾，还没来得及出声，便看到梅菲斯特的羽毛翅膀在空中四散，他张嘴试图出声向浮士德求救，可浮士德也无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着他落到地上被矿石结晶刺穿。  
“不要！”浮士德按在弦上的手指松开，箭镞飞向萨科塔的肩头，刺中了他的手臂，立刻染出一片鲜红。可是还是不能掩盖射偏的事实，当浮士德再搭好一根箭矢时，那个萨科塔已经飞出了他的射程之外。  
他挫败的将头抵在玻璃窗上，刚刚吸入的气体已经在身体的发作了，浮士德又再次感到头部昏沉疼痛欲裂的感觉，忽然听见身后传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“浮士德？”  
梅菲斯特推开近卫的大门后，同样走进了这个空旷的办公楼，他看见杂乱无章的鞋印分散在近卫局的地板上，像是匆忙的痕迹。  
为什么？他们是因为警报想起之后要去抓捕逃犯吗？可是这未免也太着急了些，是因为什么别的原因吗？梅菲斯特安静的思考着，他突然听见楼上传出玻璃破碎的声音，他没有急着赶往楼上，而是急忙往窗边跑去。  
啊，果然。梅菲斯特窃窃私笑他看见天空中飞翔的萨科塔，他的身上还插着浮士德弩箭，那么长而漆黑的箭矢，他可不会认错。  
不过还是有点不舒服啊，作为萨科塔的那家伙，虽然没有了光环，但是居然还保留有翅膀，上天真是不公平，梅菲斯特举起手里的法杖，源石法术被激活，化作一道光芒集中了正在飞翔的萨科塔的眼睛，他发出凄厉的哀嚎，却不敢停下飞翔的速度，急忙离开龙门近卫局，去附近的仓库躲避。  
梅菲斯特虽然对于没有将刚刚那个萨科塔杀死有些遗憾，但是他还是哼着无名小调赶往楼上，他知道浮士德一定就在哪里，想到这里，梅菲斯特扬起笑脸，看到了坐在地上有些沮丧的浮士德。  
“浮士德？”梅菲斯特念出他的名字。  
浮士德顿了一会儿，才举着弩箭警惕的看着身后的梅菲斯特。  
梅菲斯特看着近在眼前的弩箭，似乎听见了自己脸上面具碎裂的声音。

↓行抒

你是谁？  
浮士德像是调动了一切可以支配的功能去思考这个问题。他能看到他那熟悉的搭档一步一步走到离他几米远的前方，身形样貌和刚刚如同血色玫瑰坠落破碎的萨科塔并无不同，语音语调——包括说话末尾透出的隐隐笑意都好像曾在脑海中千百万遍播放。  
…但是，不、这不是正确的梅菲斯特。  
不能再第二次认错了。浮士德从不犯以往犯过的错误。作为随着整合运动四处奔走在前线的领头人之一，干部失误将会造成多少下属枉然赴死，他再清楚不过，又岂会就这样被骗倒。浮士德定了定神试图摒去从头部传来的间歇性疼痛，缓缓睁大眼睛，似乎这样就能识破白发萨科塔的所有伪装，同时坚定不移举起手中扣得死死的弩炮，将炮口对准那故技重施的敌人，用行动彰显意志。  
“又让人来送死了吗？”

所有整合运动成员都深知他们的干部梅菲斯特性格最为阴晴不定、骄横跋扈。他一向瞧不起别人的意见，认为自己之思才是定理中的一环，旁人只不过蝼蚁。但即使在表象上展露出此等傲气，失去光环与翅膀的萨科塔却其实还是个缺乏安全感的患得患失小孩。无人知晓他厌恶背叛，深囿于浮士德离去的假想中无法自拔。梅菲斯特不止一次地在没有行动的闲暇时光思索过，如若他的浮士德背叛了他——不管是因为何等缘故，他该如何自处；浮士德和他兵戎相向之时，他又该做出什么样的表情呢？微笑还是冷漠？  
每每想到这里，梅菲斯特总是难以冷静，他必须告诉自己以上尽是自己胡思乱想，是恒久不会发生的幻梦，浮士德会永远在身边陪伴着他……！  
而此刻一切假设成真，原来答案为两者掺杂。  
梅菲斯特的笑容还来不及收回，带着笑意的问句尾音仍在空气里扩散开去，飘进对面少年的尖耳。随即他便沉默了，原本重逢后升腾起的快乐凝固，破碎到遮掩不住梅菲斯特心中的无措。  
怎么会这样？梅菲斯特下意识重溯过关于行动的记忆，直至刚刚都还是完美无缺。如果这是一个白痴到可笑的童话故事，终焉也该是王子和公主幸福生活在一起云云，怎么会扭曲到重构出一个像是虚幻的情景。他在心里狂暴地痛骂起自己来，浮士德和梅菲斯特只会长久与共，同心同德。他的心思梅菲斯特再了解不过，绝不可能轻易对自己举起武器，所以，一切就尽是那可恶至极的龙门近卫局搞的鬼……而把浮士德安排过来的梅菲斯特，不就是第一诱发者吗？  
“浮士德！”梅菲斯特忍不住又叫了一声，他再次向前走了几步，缩小与浮士德的距离。  
“你还好吗？先把弩放下……我应该关照好你的，都是我的错。”

不，你做错了什么，梅菲斯特？  
浮士德动作没有懈怠分毫，思绪却仿佛跟着圣洁的白色鸟雀的远飞背影而去了。他在心中迅速否定着萨科塔所吐露的饱含愧疚的自白，眼前又重现出被弩箭击中后，于肩胛处绽开血腥的坠落者。他面容已然模糊不清，只能通过一头白发探寻身份。  
敌方狡猾多端，一定要先行肃清完毕，才方便梅菲斯特的下一步行动。浮士德在心里默默打算着，坚定下绝不放过眼前人的决心，但当他慢慢靠近过来，一步一步把他们之间的距离缩减成咫尺时，脑海里突然萌生了放过他的念头，愈演愈烈。  
他想不出自己为什么有如此荒谬的想法，尾巴垂在地上狠狠甩动两下发出噼啪响声，像是为了掩盖动摇的情绪。他开始想起理应在外面等候的梅菲斯特，只有那个真实的他才能让自己卸下防备，才能让自己交付真我。浮士德紧紧捏住的弩又往上送了半寸，偏过头咳嗽几下，声音愈发嘶哑。  
“还想活命就早些离开……你并不是我该怜悯的人。”

当最后一个字音落下之时，梅菲斯特又再前一步，叫那把狙击手的凶器直直抵上胸膛。纤瘦的少年脸上表情阴沉到可怖了，他明明拥有不可多得的精致相貌，瓷白色肌肤在光线照映下很是清透，舒展开眉眼便成为个可以用“乖巧”来形容的少年，可偏偏因心中堆积了无处发泄的怒意与不甘而爆发。  
梅菲斯特和浮士德是多么亲密的存在，他们曾在飘雪的季节相拥取暖，无视旁人目光共享同一份食物；也曾在闷热的天气中忘却了一切身体上传来的不适，于狭窄隔间内亲热交缠——更不用说此刻，浮士德是梅菲斯特棋盘上最为强力的棋子，忠心耿耿、雷厉风行。  
除了梅菲斯特，谁配得上浮士德怜悯？

“别说让我不高兴的话，浮士德……看着我！”  
柳黄色的虹膜上清晰反映出沉默者警惕的样子，当微风拂过时，专属白发萨科塔源石技艺所造就的羽毛纷纷扬扬飘动起来，它们伴着流动的气流涌向饱受牢狱之灾而外强中干的少年人，轻柔舞动着缓缓旋降于他露出的每一个伤口。其实本应该没有任何真实触感，可浮士德在盯上那对双眸后，恍惚中感到灼热升腾——他不由自主放下了手中弩，任由梅菲斯特用十分强硬的姿态紧贴上来，双手捧住他那还显出茫然的脸颊，柔软指腹按着鳞片一点一点摩挲而过。  
“梅菲斯特……”浮士德好像终于从噩梦中醒来了，他轻轻念出梅菲斯特的名字，紧接而来的是一切的解释。“刚刚有一个卧底使用了致幻剂，我不小心吸入了。”  
浮士德意识到两人有些尴尬的姿势之后，不自在地小力挣扎起来， 被梅菲斯特毫无异议地镇压了，身体更加孱弱的少年在此刻却是毋庸置疑的王者。他敏捷的头脑几乎一瞬间就能思考出真相，那必定是致幻剂使浮士德模糊了自己的外表，话语中表露出能接受怜悯的人也定然是他梅菲斯特而已，一切只是误会，他们二人从不存在任何隔阂。  
皆大欢喜。  
“不是说好要保护好自己的吗？”梅菲斯特神情又恢复成他刚见到浮士德时愉悦的样子，少年人清朗声线中蕴满了关怀。他装作想要近距离查看浮士德脸上是否有龙门 近卫局留下的审讯痕迹的样子，实则温热鼻息轻轻扑过，于眼前唇瓣上留了一个不含情欲色彩的亲吻。  
就像是唤醒了睡美人的吻一样，他想。

清明↓  
浮士德忍不住揉了一下面前人的白发，柔软的发丝划过手心，从指缝间溜出，是最真实的触感。  
梅菲斯特被摁下的刘海扎到了眼睛，皱了下眉，拍开浮士德挡在两人中间的手便更加使劲的亲了上去。  
不再是点到即止的亲吻，他搂着浮士德的脖子，细细的允吸着浮士德缺乏血色的双唇直至对方被迫张嘴让他有更进一步的余地。  
浮士德小心的伸出舌尖与之相触，少年温热的的体温通过敏感的舌苔烙印在心上，炽热的让人胆战心惊。活生生的梅菲斯特站在面前，他倒是有些不知如何是好，没有拿弩的手下意识的环住面前肆意亲吻他的人，这是他的梅菲斯特啊。  
梅菲斯特很受用浮士德任他予取予求的态度，刚刚那一点不适也就消失的无影无踪了，他一边亲吻手上也没有闲着，从浮士德款阔的领口伸入，抚摸上带着细碎鳞片的颈部，但入手却是一片温热。  
“梅菲斯特，我们应该去……”浮士德在伤口被触动的一瞬就知道事情不妙了，急忙拉开两人的距离，但是梅菲斯特还是尖锐的打断了他。  
“他们居然敢这样对你！”梅菲斯特的指尖上还带着混杂溃烂鳞片的鲜血，他忍不住气的发抖，浮士德看着这意料之中的反应倒是有些不知道如何张口。  
他徒劳的抿了抿被亲的红润的双唇，其实一路过来，浑浑噩噩的大脑占据了他全部的感知，他早就不觉得身上的伤有什么不适了，但是现在看见梅菲斯特的表情，他突然感觉心里不舒服极了。  
“梅菲斯特，冷静点。”冷静点，他也应该冷静点。“我们应该去布防了，龙门里有叛徒，他们的反应很快，留给我们的时间不多。”  
“我知道！我知道……我只是气不过，他们……他们该死！我不会轻易放过那群畜生的。”梅菲斯特后退了两步，低着头几乎是咬牙切齿的嘀咕着。  
暖昧的氛围瞬间将至冰点，两人一下子相对无言，最后还是梅菲斯特率先伸手拉住了浮士德，“走吧。”  
总是聒噪的梅菲斯特格外的安静，只是紧紧的握着浮士德的手，时间不对，地点也不对，就算有万千思绪也不是现在应该说的。  
浮士德觉得自己脑子从来没有这么乱过，连日的疲劳和药物的副作用让思绪全部搅和成了一堆浆糊，他强打起精神环顾四周，开始熟悉地形。  
入眼皆是荒凉，马路上报废的汽车冒着黑烟，不远处商铺的吊灯还在挣扎闪烁，所有的一切都在显示这里曾发生过的战乱。  
“狙击队你带过来了吧。”浮士德终于一片混乱中挑拣出句当下能说的，梅菲斯特太反常了。  
“嗯，我现在就带你去和我们的人汇合。”梅菲斯特没有回头，依然拉着他走在前面，“……我不会再让你受伤了。”  
越是接近近卫局浮士德开始感到隐隐的不安，一路上没有遇见什么龙门的市民是预料之中的，毕竟在切尔诺伯格的时候也是这样的，那些懦夫在看到整合运动攻入城市的时候就吓破了胆，早就像老鼠一样躲起来了，但是龙门不一样，街上安静的连整合运动的人不怎么遇得到，走过几个街区也只遇到一两个没有满编得小队在巡逻，“怎么只有你的人，w和弑君者的人呢？”  
“塔露拉姐姐说他们有事延误了，那个罗德岛比我们想象的要厉害点。”至此已经走到近卫局楼下了，梅菲斯特终于转过身，定定的看着浮士德说道，“但就算龙门和他们联手也不过如此，塔露拉姐姐的安排是不会错的，凭借我们两个的实力，击退他们不是轻而易举的事情吗?”  
“……”浮士德看见了他眼中灼热的光芒，他什么都没说，许久还是微微点了下头，表示他知道了。  
天台上的风格外的锋利，吹的风衣猎猎作响，从高耸的楼顶往下去能轻而易举的把龙门整座城市收入眼底。

↓朝木  
梅菲斯特对他所选择的临时占据地还算满意，以他目前所带的兵力来说，他们就像是一头潜藏在浅海的鲸鱼，只要敌人深入腹中试图攻占他们便能够将其吞噬，一网打尽。尽管平时的梅菲斯特绝不可能选择天台，但是现在也确实不是平时，他所处的地方是龙门，而他所占据的地方则是龙门近卫局的天台。  
梅菲斯特没有在大楼中做过多的埋伏与布局，他将自己所带的主要兵队战力集中在大楼天台，剩余的少数兵力则散布在近卫局六楼以上的楼层，那些对他而言并不是重要的兵力，甚至连做阻挡意思都不算，直白来说只是告诉他的敌人们，他在天台。  
——以梅菲斯特的策略来说，敌人一定会前来抢回这栋大楼，不仅仅因为是他们城市的象征，更因为这栋大楼关系到龙门整个战力网络，并非说不要便可以随便抛弃的东西。  
更不能因此而轻易炸毁这栋大楼，正因此，梅菲斯特便更够更加大胆的进行他的摆谱，将他最强的兵力布置在这个陷阱中，等待着猎物上钩，他的兵队能够将胜利带给他。  
而浮士德重新回到他身边让他能够让紧绷的精神松懈许些，他亲爱的狙击手总能够及时的让他感到平稳，因此他对这次计划作战也充满着信心。  
只要浮士德在他的身边，他便拥有足够摧毁敌人的信心。  
毕竟就连龙门的陈sir也如他预料一般的，在他与浮士德布局完毕后便从近卫局的防火通道中抵达了天台，浮士德按照这预先的那般潜藏在天台死角。  
看到龙门的警官陈sir单枪匹马的冲入其中的时候，浮士德便注意到了她是谁，与从一塌糊涂的底层一路攀爬至此处的他们完全不同，经历让人只能发出感叹出身不同给人带来影响之大的人，龙门近卫局的特别警督组组长，在现状看来正如代表公正人物前来讨伐恶人——整合运动的梅菲斯特。  
看了一眼在整合士兵中格外显眼的梅菲斯特，集中全身的神经，以梅菲斯特为中心的随时准备向敌人发射子弹，现在的他是梅菲斯特强力的武器，是保护他的性命也是帮他咬杀敌人的毒蛇。  
“欢迎你的到来，长官。”梅菲斯特在与人见面的时候总是会彬彬有礼的向人抛出亲切的问候，这是他从幼时便养成的优良习惯。遗憾的是在战场上他总是没能够做好表情的管理，随着未能做好的表情管理，他的话语仍然傲慢张扬，“一个人就敢冲上我布置好的陷阱，你究竟是鲁莽还是蛮勇？”  
梅菲斯特确实拥有这份傲慢的资本，正如他所说那般，整合运动的士兵会将单枪匹马的陈sir淹没，让身处天台的陈sir无处可去直到被夺去性命。这个谋策正如梅菲斯特一般疯狂，也拥有着绝对的可行性。  
浮士德在暗处安静注视着明处的梅菲斯特与陈sir的对峙，他能够保持狙击姿势这么一动不动一整天，但根据他越是保持绝对的冷静观察便察觉出，那位龙门的警长远远比他当初所想的更加厉害，听从梅菲斯特指令的士兵轻易的被功击的不能再起，随着倒下的整合运动士兵扬起的沙尘，梅菲斯特掩嘴轻咳了几声。  
确实是拥有能够单枪匹马进入天台的战力，是对梅菲斯特而言会感到棘手的水准。  
没有出乎浮士德预料的，他听见梅菲斯特带着孩子气一般的语气说道：“这么多同胞，居然全部都被你击溃了？我确实要重新评价下你的实力，长官。”  
简直像是发现了新玩具的神情。浮士德这么想着，他听见了梅菲斯特对他下出指令的声音，听过千百遍的指令与呼唤让身体远远比大脑反应的更快，在作处回应后，便对他所处之处观测到的顶楼近卫局成员进行了狙击。  
浮士德深知梅菲斯特此时的心情，因此并未瞄准陈sir而是用来表明他存在的威慑功击，虽然效果因为防御而折损了许些，到也确实到了损伤对方战力的水准。如陈sir说的一样，她的作战水准随时都有可能让梅菲斯特受到伤害，浮士德并不乐意见到这点，而他现在的出现也确实能够梅菲斯特带来适当的安抚作用，他听见梅菲斯特说起他在龙门近卫局的事情，还有他们在乌萨斯的事情，还有龙门近卫局现在的事情。  
浮士德平静的听着梅菲斯特冷静的与陈sir的对峙，作为梅菲斯特棋盘对面特等席的浮士德能够轻易的理解现状，情报的泄露在他与梅菲斯特前来作出这个计划的时候，他们就已经作处了相应的考量。当梅菲斯特轻易承认自己兵队的溃散，用着疯狂的笑容轻松道：“只剩我任人宰割……”时，尽管浮士德能够猜到接下去梅菲斯特该说的话语，但他仍然不由自主的握紧了自己的武器。  
在敌人面前暴露自己的能力并不是什么特别的事情，相应的他几乎能够想象到那些该死的矿石在梅菲斯特身上也用同样的速度蔓延生长，梅菲斯特将他们称呼为“手足”、“同胞”，在短暂的停顿的时候，他看见那个男孩对他露出了温和的笑容。浮士德眨了眨眼睛，梅菲斯特仍然面对着陈sir，他想用他曾经所学的交谈术与对方达成沟通，梅菲斯特对陈sir的兴趣一直很浓厚，因为他从塔露拉那里获取了浮士德也无从得知的情报，因为这位长官的实力确实会引起人的兴趣，然而梅菲斯特并没能成功。  
因而浮士德对陈sir进行了狙击，在保护梅菲斯特之外更是对她的威慑，只为了保持他们之间的优势，拉开了两人的距离，只是对方矫健的身姿也确实出乎了他的预料，他发射的两发弩弹都偏离了轨道，未能击中倒是成功将人引入了梅菲斯特的护卫中，达成目的的浮士德便不再进行射击，对他无法用肉眼捕捉的动作做出推测。

“用剑锋偏移了弩弹？”浮士德的推测得到了对方的夸赞，将敌人的行动封锁到不再会威胁梅菲斯特的生命后，他也不再有所行动，在他体内的药物使他感觉到精神上的疲惫，但是他仍然能够保持自己高度集中的精神，因此并不觉得这有多碍事。  
他们拥有百分之九十的胜算，从梅菲斯特亲手打造的不死兵士到浮士德的狙击，足够让梅菲斯特对那百分之十的死亡毫不惧怕，特别是他们都知道在他们的计划中霜星会带着大量的兵队来进行救援。  
因此梅菲斯特是无所畏惧的，更甚他能确认有百分之百的胜算，也正是这份自信让他对目前的现状仍然有余力去周旋，即使面对陈sir引爆了浮士德的弩弹，砍伤了他的护卫，用直接干脆的方法将梅菲斯特布设的阵型直截了当破开。  
梅菲斯特在对未知功击的难以置信下，下意识听从浮士德的提醒向后退后平复暴走的近卫，保证了自身安全后，他发出自内心却显得格外假惺惺的夸赞：“真是强大的技巧。”  
“……再让你上前两步，我一定会被你撕成两段。就连浮士德也没法阻止你。”里面仍然是带着笑意的描述，但是熟悉梅菲斯特的浮士德能够听出他的愉悦。他知道他的棋手在寻求一位称心的对手，只是梅菲斯特的玩心让浮士德感到隐约的不安定，即使现在梅菲斯特站在安全范围之类，仍然不保准任何的威胁出现。  
——即使我不会让你接近梅菲斯特一步。  
“浮士德，让她见识一下什么叫真正的魔术。”  
同时的浮士德以夺取敌人的性命进行了攻击，效果比任何时候更要明显，也让梅菲斯特获得了更进一步的乐趣。他总是这样喜欢通过棋盘捉弄人为乐，浮士德恍惚间想起的是以一种绝对会被双亲责骂的姿势坐在椅子上，打败了他的女王惹得他的国王逃亡，他们的游戏不准投降，而每次浮士德都会被以不同的方式欺负又或者是捉弄，而其中以自身去冒险是梅菲斯特最大的乐趣，浮士德无权阻止他的棋手、抑或者说是他的国王想做什么。  
当狙击手给敌人暴露了自己所处的位置后，浮士德便也不打算继续隐藏，他见识到了龙门的长官强大的威胁后，便选择了显露身份主动站到梅菲斯特的身侧。目前而言，比起狙击他更优先于保护他的军师的安全——况且他是梅菲斯特的弩，是梅菲斯特的武器——因此配合着梅菲斯特的指令与对敌人的干涉，他毫不犹豫的指令自己的队伍对敌人进行猛烈的攻击。  
即使这样陈sir仍然准备向梅菲斯特进行反击，红色的火光出现慢慢凝聚在她的身边。浮士德仍然记得最初的计划，以他们目前的距离而言对他是有利的，因此他压着喉咙低声提醒了心思已经不在计划上的梅菲斯特：“梅菲斯特，按照计划，现在射击她，她必须中断施术，或者，她会在爆炸中死去。”  
“可这难道不是挫去她锐气最好的机会吗？”梅菲斯特没有接受浮士德的提议，他的表现也远比浮士德所想的更沉迷这新玩具，就像他们以前从无人的超市中买（打劫）下的成年用品一样，“先等等，你就好好看着吧。”  
然而现在并非是那时候，浮士德察觉到他无意识在手腕上施加的力气，便放松了扯动肌肉而变得疼痛的身体，他明知梅菲斯特在这时候是劝不动的，仍然说道：“我们会错失良机。”  
“战略目标比战术更重要，浮士德。”梅菲斯特的语气比料想的更加的温柔，就像他当时把灌粉色冰凉的东西全部倒在他下身一样，当然他当时说的可不是这样的话，因此浮士德也不作更多应答，让不堪的集中力重新紧绷起来。  
只是出乎预料的敌方的长官并未能施术成功，明显的失望出现在梅菲斯特的脸上紧接着便是对他的命令，他执行命令速度也极快，然而仅仅只是用了部分的近卫换取了对方的损伤。  
双方来说仍然是由梅菲斯特占下优势，只是他们都知道对方并不是没有隐藏最终的手段，当梅菲斯特的劝诱再一次被这位直率过分的长官拒绝的时候，他们迎来了最终的对峙。  
“小子，人死了就什么都不会留下。”龙门的长官对着梅菲斯特说道，“如果杀掉你意味着我需要和你同归于尽……”  
她如梅菲斯特所期待的那般平静道：“我可以做到。”  
最终放弃了再做谈话的梅菲斯特心情看起来仍然不错，只是浮士德未能够将射击指令完全发出，他们的战争就被他人横插了进来。  
在天空驾驶的比起说是直升飞机，看起来更像是与现在技术完全不同的航天仪器，从上面跳下来的便是罗德岛的干员，罗德岛的干员给他们带来的是极大的麻烦，梅菲斯特强大无感情的士兵们便发出了痛苦的悲鸣，大楼被破坏断裂，他们的大x量兵力损失更扰乱了梅菲斯特的计划。  
“浮士德！把这些人，全部，全部从我的面前清除！”  
“……是。”对于梅菲斯特的命令，即使是不可能达成的，浮士德仍然听从着，直到他注意到敌人将他的弹道挡住，他的部下“幻影弩手”尽数暴露。  
纵使浮士德也清楚当狙击手暴露自身所处，优势与攻击力都将会失去，而且他也无心再在这上面耗损兵力，他们需要离开此处，至少他们在撤离之后仍然需要兵力。  
“命令，撤退。”  
“现在。”

浮士德用弩弹堵住了罗德岛那只兔子的嘴，在这种情况下他不确定敌人能控制多久梅菲斯特的士兵。而同样的他也不能确保是否还会出现更多的麻烦，梅菲斯特遭受到的讽刺让他一时安静了下来。在这种情况下，不仅仅是敌人不允许，浮士德也感觉到他身体上的伤口疼痛在加剧，炽热在他的身体中肆意的生长膨胀，他腾不出任何安抚梅菲斯特的余力，不如说他们现在应该以保护自己的性命为最优先的考虑的。  
“梅菲斯特，走。”浮士德保持着他平稳的状态为梅菲斯特及时的分析状况，以便他的棋手能够更好的恢复冷静，进而从这里离开，“他们的援军正在消灭我们的队伍。”  
他的手不惜拉上梅菲斯特的手，几乎一瞬浮士德以为是梅菲斯特过于的冰凉而让他感觉不到彼此之间的温度，但明显是因为他的身体过于炽热了，他说：“有些部队我们从来没见过，计划有变，我们被算计了。”  
梅菲斯特的状态糟糕极了，他接收了浮士德所给予的信息，一时之间却仍然沉浸在自我世界中，显然他是明白为什么整合运动中的二十多支小队，两支大队，包括其他计划中的整合队队员不会在此处，但他确实难以收敛目前的不敢置信。  
浮士德知道梅菲斯特听进去后，便也不在乎他通过自言自语的发泄情绪，见到梅菲斯特的士兵数量在以肉眼可见的速度减少，他握紧了手中的人手碗：“这次和切尔诺伯格不同。我们没有切断对方的通讯，敌人有大量的援军，抵抗很激烈。”  
情报已经完全转述给梅菲斯特了，最终剩下的只有这位被硝烟弄脏了白衣的男孩的回应：“梅菲斯特……”浮士德开始不确定他的男孩是否会对他作处切确的回答了，但是他仍然想尊重对方的想法。  
“为什么他们还没有在这里！”  
浮士德熟悉这样的梅菲斯特，他见过，次数并不多，但是他知道这时候确实是他能够介入的时候，他们没必要在这种地方再遭受多余的伤害，浮士德尽量的放轻了语气：“想知道原因，我们要亲眼去看。先离开这里。”  
时间并不能够容忍他继续让梅菲斯特恢复冷静了，包括梅菲斯特最后用于防身的士兵也死于敌人手下时，浮士德将攻击向梅菲斯特的利刃挡住，沉重的疼痛额外的加剧了他的不清醒，但这也成功的让他的男孩将更多的注意力集中到了他的身上。  
陈sir的攻击也好，梅菲斯特的失神也罢，在这个时候都成为了浮士德最佳的条件，他近距离的向面前的敌人发射了弩弹，借着爆炸的冲击破坏了摇摇欲坠的大楼，浮士德拉着梅菲斯特远离了敌人。  
“现在，快走。”  
“不行，我要在这里，等到他们……”  
浮士德对梅菲斯特的执拗以最直白而简洁的方式击碎：“这一步失败了。你必须走。”他并不乐意看梅菲斯特因为游戏的失败又或者是计划的失败而发怒，抑或者是低落，但是现在这并不是游戏，所以他选择了接受男孩的愤怒，不论是几乎要将浮士德撕咬的怒气，还是用力的触碰到他手臂上无数针孔留下的淤青带来的疼痛，浮士德都忍受住了，他只是单调的重复催促梅菲斯特离开，在梅菲斯特得出结论的时候，他给了面前露出了仿佛被抛弃的幼犬一般的神色的男孩一句指示，“跳！”浮士德不忘补充，“我会拉住你！”  
梅菲斯特确实冷静了，唯独他脸上的难过仍然没有淡去，只是紧绷的那一块好像确实放松了下来，他作了一小会的停顿，才缓声回答：“……好。”

仿佛回到了最初的时候。  
他们会在乌萨斯的街头奔逃，手拉着手，勾小指发誓永不分离。躲过卫队的追击，像真正的游戏一样找到一处角落蹲下来感受共同的呼吸。  
那枝被墨水染红的玫瑰，还会在那里，忽视时间与风雪扎根在砖瓦里。  
没有多远，浮士德身上的裂伤一寸寸开口，鲜血在脚步声中滴落，像战士在燃尽最后的生命。他的视野有些飘忽，过度的专注后往往是持久的眩晕。只有那只手紧握着梅菲斯特，一束热源从掌心蔓延开来，熔化了血液里躁动不安的源石结晶。  
唯独这次，他没有考虑梅菲斯特持续不断的低沉，完全放任了自己的警戒细胞，摸索一处处龙门不甚熟悉的地盘。曾经乌萨斯有过一个源石病患者的例子。她是个盲人，仅靠一根麻绳与一群飞蛾听声辨位，据说还逃过了卫队追兵。尽管小孩子会觉得神奇，如今的浮士德却是在切实地学习着这种手法——  
成功了。  
浮士德仍然摸着对方的手，喘息着，心想：好低的气温。  
“浮士德？”梅菲斯特的声音传入耳中，“霜星姐姐不在。”  
太快了。他还没来得及闪躲，白衣男孩的手便抽出来按上了他的胸腹。这很古怪，反而是凶猛的爬行类在被一名“天使”所觊觎，而他却自愿为他献出自己的所有，乃至没有注意到哪怕一点异样。很恐怖。生理超越了理性，这是杀手绝对不能犯下的错误。这是罪孽。  
他的牙齿极小声地打颤，鲜少出现的症状。他还是决定什么都不说。  
“...”  
沉默能给人很大空间去遐想。梅菲斯特似乎察觉到了破布料下浮士德骇人的伤痕，但他不动声色，那一张扭曲的笑脸从战斗失败以来从未变化。“可你，为什么这么冷呢？”  
他注意到了。那只手若再移动几分，他们的情感会自然而然地开始链接。  
暂且没有发生。  
梅菲斯特收回手，转身的刹那浮士德有种不成形的预感，就是他知晓了所有。那一瞬间他仿佛散着比月光犀利一些的光辉...只有他看得见的柔和。这一夜，他们在废弃大楼的建筑板深处安身，这是块三角形的小地方。他们没有生火，这会引来不必要的麻烦和——猎人。

↓TL

“……梅菲斯特，差不多可以了。”  
“不，不……即使外表没有痕迹，不易察觉的内伤还是可能存在。必须要，必须要治好……”  
梅菲斯特的嘴唇颤抖着，吐出一些近似自言自语的呢喃，毛茸茸的脑袋在黑暗里白晃晃的惹眼。尽管没有生火，浮士德也看得出来他的并震颤并非出于寒冷。异常精神状态的焦点由战败转移到了浮士德身上，那震颤与其说是兴奋，不如说是被什么绞住的痛苦。

——我不会再让你受伤了。  
浮士德依稀记得几个小时前走向近卫局的场景，那都像是梦境。梅菲斯特在前面头也不回地拉着他，这样对他说。  
是因为这句话的悔意？还是不得不对他动用源石技艺的自责？  
梅菲斯特的确回避对他使用能力，不到迫不得已的时候，都是用着再普通不过的医疗术，浮士德限定。只因为他的治疗会让人承受极大的肉体苦痛，助长体内的源石结晶，被他救治的感染者现在能奇迹般活下来，却不知还能在这样的病情下走多远，是透支未来换取当下的死循环。可在战场上，那些肆意飘飞的银屑不长眼睛不懂得挑人，浮士德见过他因此自责的样子。  
但是浮士德无所谓。只要能让这颗心脏再跳动一阵，只要能让这具注定解体的身躯再运作一会儿，就是好的。撑得久一点，就能保护他更久一点。  
或许是隐秘自私的想法，毕竟活下来的人总比死去的人痛苦得多，病痛之雪会加上思念之霜。但浮士德就是潜意识里近乎固执地想要护他周全，为此自身何种程度的苦痛都可以置之度外。如果动机是为了梅菲斯特，那么行动可以不计一切代价。  
或许是那一点乐观竟惊人地尚未死透：只要活着就会有希望。他清楚梅菲斯特绝不会被宽恕，但这又有什么关系呢，若希望仅提供了一个劫后余生的舱位，他仍会选择梅菲斯特而不是自己。  
他自己并不那么重要。

此时浮士德身上较小的伤都已经治愈完全，梅菲斯特正直勾勾地盯着他胸腹部那一道触目惊心的巨大裂口。不，应该说是曾经触目惊心，因为现在已经奇迹般地几乎看不出来了。白发少年却还是执拗地施用着法术，空中的碎屑擦出飘渺的铃音。  
“……”  
法术的实质是激发体内源石与细胞活动加速愈伤，滥用之下浮士德的身体有些不自然的发热，撞上失血的疲惫与被治愈的安心感，竟生出一股奇妙的恍惚来。加之一直在忍耐疼痛，浮士德始终急而浅地喘息着。  
他开始觉得梅菲斯特看向他的眼里有什么不一样了。  
“浮士德，浮士德，”  
名字被一遍又一遍地咀嚼，似有所求的焦灼，又如同梦中见到日夜渴念的宝物，若即若离，反反复复。  
一只手抚上他的脸侧，指腹摩挲着鳞片边缘。  
梅菲斯特将自己一头砸进他的肩窝，手向上直至指尖都没进几近黑色的墨绿卷发里，再小心翼翼地收紧。  
“……我还以为我要失去你了。”  
声音极轻极轻，消失在空中的下一瞬间就寻不出存在过的痕迹。但是狙击手的敏锐助他捕捉到了。浮士德有些惊讶，讶于梅菲斯特没有往常一般缠赖地索吻，于是他微微转过头，在对方看不到的角度，就这么望着他。  
“我好害怕。我到现在还在害怕。”  
浮士德的眼睛暗了暗。  
“……对不起。”  
梅菲斯特在他的肩上摇了摇头，示意他不用道歉，虽说此刻，这个动作看起来和撒娇式的蹭蹭无异。  
“你真的在这里吗，你真的在吗？……  
“我很不安，我想确认一下，……浮士德，可以吗？”  
从梅菲斯特眼底察觉到的异样，果真如此。

梅菲斯特对待别人的定律，在浮士德身上总是不起作用，乃至完全相反。  
梅菲斯特视民众、视同僚的生命如尘土，但浮士德哪怕只是受点伤，有点痛，就足以让他大惊小怪关心过度；梅菲斯特靠言语达成他想做的事，控制、恫吓他手下的人，羞辱、挑拨他不喜欢的人，但是面对浮士德，他往往要用再直接不过的行动来确认。  
哪怕冲动，哪怕笨拙。  
就连他说的话都变得直白简单，全然不似他嘲讽敌人时的舌灿莲花。这不是那个指挥时高傲而锋芒毕露的梅菲斯特，这是只有浮士德看得见的梅菲斯特。  
就像一个孩子，浮士德想。或许是因为他们认识得太早了，在印象里永远留着那时候的样子。

一丝湿软的触感打断了他的思考。是梅菲斯特悄无声息地侧过头，在他的颈侧舔舐了一下。浮士德毫无防备，惊喘了一声，朝另一侧偏过头去，并非躲避，而是顺从地向对方暴露出自己最脆弱最致命的部分，仿佛动物表达全然信任与服从的方式。这显然会让梅菲斯特更加兴奋。  
于是他们接吻，浮士德顺从地张嘴，纵容梅菲斯特更深更深地侵入，痴迷地描摹他口腔的形状，不讲理地扯出他的舌头吮吸，掠夺他肺内残存的空气。于是津液从无法闭合的口角流出，梅菲斯特就顺着那亮晶晶的水渍一路吻下去，到下巴，到还留着吻痕的侧颈，再到锁骨。  
浮士德再次感到惊讶，这次是讶于他不同寻常的温柔，他们过去的性事都是近乎粗暴和狂乱的，在战斗之后，受那些不肯死去的肾上腺素驱使，仿佛渴望燃尽血液中残存的汽油，瞳孔胡乱地缩紧又扩大，扩大又缩紧，而两具躯体报之以相同的频率，在过了电似的兴奋中痉挛，那些电火花取代了神经递质在每一朵突触末梢舞蹈。——但是他又很清楚这罕见的温柔之下是出于珍视的隐忍，急切和渴求被压制成几不可见的战栗。就好像宝物失而复得，又爱不释手，又怕碰坏了，只得贪恋而又小心翼翼地把玩；就好像巨人不愿放走掌心的小鸟，又怕它飞走，又怕它窒息。  
“梅菲斯特……”  
浮士德的衣服在治疗时就已经被扒得差不多了，此刻他更是直接赤身裸体躺在梅菲斯特为他铺好的衣物上，宛如被敞开的蚌壳呈出的珍珠。梅菲斯特却还是衣衫齐整，白得浮士德恍惚感觉战火硝烟都脏污不了他半分。浮士德拱起的腰下有个恰到好处的空隙，梅菲斯特的双手就从那里溜进去，指尖轻快地跑过脊凹，又掐了一阵他最爱的敏感的尾根，再张开掌心包裹住一边一个臀瓣。少年的骨盆宽度自然比不上女性，臀部在紧绷的肌肉下略显得小巧，虽不丰满却也形状好看，梅菲斯特颇为喜欢这种一手就能掌控的感觉，留恋地揉了好几圈，充满欲望和挑逗地，指尖都陷进软肉里去。然后再从大腿内侧划过，故意绕开两腿间的关键物件，摁着大腿根往外分得更开。实际上这个动作并无必要，随着他的亲吻逐步下移，浮士德的双膝已经带着羞赧的迟疑和轻颤，往外一点点地自觉张开了。  
“梅菲斯特……差不多、嗯……可以了……”  
这是今他夜第二次说出这句话。梅菲斯特早已两指探入，进行着可有可无的扩张，不知道用什么作的润滑，或许没有。浮士德自己清楚，在他们平日算不上频繁但也次数不少的性事之下，自己的身体已经适应了被插入，那处似乎不用扩张润滑也能接纳梅菲斯特随时随地的求欢。  
“不行哦，浮士德。我可是刚刚给你治疗过，天知道这里有没有恢复成最初的样子呢……”  
深发色的少年浑身打了个激灵，也许是因为这句话里的暗示，也许只是因为温热的气息衔住了他尖长的耳廓。近似折磨的爱抚还在继续，水声在他们连结的两处黏糊糊地滚动，喘叹变得断断续续，还夹杂些许哽住似的呜咽。浮士德并不能从中得到多少快感，只觉得从腰到整个盆腔充盈着一种酸麻，再变成空虚。  
直到梅菲斯特终于进入他体内，浮士德感觉得到自己再次被肉刃一点一点地割开，再次一点一点地成为了完全属于梅菲斯特的东西，为此他吐出了一丝颤抖的低吟。梅菲斯特哼得都比他大声，迫不及待地摆起腰开始由慢至快的抽送。  
“……！…呜……”  
烫。好烫。  
每次这都是浮士德的第一感受。由于种族原因体温偏低，温度差对他来说痛苦大于快感，而对梅菲斯特压倒性的顺从叫他每次都忍耐了下来，尽管太过深入甚至会令他错觉整个体内都要被灼穿。然而，同样是出于种族特性，浮士德无法反抗趋近热源的本能。他的内里违背他意愿地热情，孜孜不倦地缠上凶器去汲取体温。  
梅菲斯特那一边，确实感觉得到浮士德稍低的温度，可梅菲斯特并不介意。在他看来，这符合他的狙击手冷淡凉薄的性格，同时暗含的无机质感更让他联想到专属他使用的精致玩偶，这种支配感只会叫梅菲斯特兴奋，使这样一副身躯热乎起来也是他性事中成就感的来源。然而另一方面，低温也会叫他想起握久就化的冰雪，他忽然又开始害怕浮士德会这么凭空消失了。梅菲斯特会害怕的东西太少了，他没有畏惧的敌人，更不畏惧死亡，唯独惧怕浮士德不再站在他身边了，惧怕浮士德不再爱他了。极度的兴奋与不安交叠，只会催生出占有欲发狂的风暴，他要确认浮士德是属于自己的，把他钉在自己身边永不离开。  
可是这一次没有。  
异常的温柔还在继续，白发少年喘息着俯下身来，吻去他眼角的生理泪。这太罕见了，居然不是使坏地去叼他的耳尖，动作还轻柔得好比他吹出的羽毛。浮士德隔着水雾看他模糊的笑容，总觉得在阴影之下潜藏着什么异样。  
眨掉那一层水膜，他明白了：是梅菲斯特在哭。  
白色的脑袋无力地垂下去，温热的泪珠落在浮士德的胸口，落在他刚治愈残留的新痕迹上。由于异常加速的愈合，粉白的皮肉搅合在一起，与周围正常的青灰色皮肤形成鲜明对比，源石结晶的尖角从中不详地探出头来。在那之下，隔着血肉和骨骼，一枚器官正比平时更高频率地跳动着。

——浮士德，我不想承认这是我们的失败。

深发色少年瞪大了眼睛。他不合时宜地想起了这句话，却好像明白了什么。他说的是“我们的失败”。  
梅菲斯特似乎总是默认他们在一起便能所向披靡，甚至几乎奉为客观存在的定律。因此当他们的失败发生时，这是推翻了最基本的原则，他的大脑一时无法消化，像寻不出对策的人工智能系统一般，只能当场宕机。  
他并非是莫名其妙转移了关心的重点，“失败”和“浮士德”本就是相关的同一件事。对梅菲斯特重要的事情里，浮士德仿佛自然而然，从未缺席。  
他为没能实现他们约定俗成的胜利，还叫浮士德赔上了这一刀悔恨。浮士德都明白了，就如同梅菲斯特先前抚上他的胸腹就知晓了一切。他抬起手，想要扶住对方耸动的双肩。浮士德向来不擅长表达自己的感情，无论语言还是动作都笨拙。但是梅菲斯特在黑暗中准确无误地捉住了他的手腕，向上摸到每一个指隙，再牢牢地扣进十指，他们的脉搏就在相贴的掌心处跳动。

——你读了我的心？  
——没有，我只是感受到了。  
——那你不会知道我在想什么。

浮士德微微勾起了嘴角，那其中或许还带有骄傲的成分。他们拥有的默契，罗德岛的少女永远不会知道。

可他没有预料到梅菲斯特接下来的动作。

白发少年猛地将双手扣下去，以砸得浮士德手背生疼的力道，将他死死摁在地面上，几乎同时开始了暴风骤雨般的抽插。  
“……！梅、梅菲……斯特、呜………！”  
浮士德根本没想到他竟还留有这种程度的力气，哪怕是过去他们最疯狂的性爱，也全然没到这种程度，呻吟都被迫吞下去无法再吐出，只能大张着嘴防止自己喘不过气来。温度已经无关紧要了，浮士德只觉得五脏六腑都被搅作一团，在强烈的疼痛与快感中他的鳞尾卷起又松开，松开又卷起，最后只剩一收一收无意识的抽搐。  
在剧烈晃动的视野里，浮士德仍能看得见梅菲斯特眼底病态的光，他明白那占有欲的风暴还活着，支配欲与恐惧捏成的野兽破出了它的笼栏。  
为此，浮士德只能尽力传达“我是属于你的”“我就在这里”的讯息，双手被禁锢在头两旁的地上动弹不得，那就用双腿去环绕住他，可惜在激烈的颠簸中没能成功，双腿只得颤抖着向两边无力敞开，仅有尾巴乞求般地缠上了梅菲斯特裸露的大腿。他不安地咽了口唾沫，少年尚未成形的喉结上下蠕动，又刺激到了支配者征服的冲动——梅菲斯特凶狠地啃了上去。  
“……啊啊…………！！”  
高潮毫无征兆地全面炸响，好比寂静的夜空中抛出的烟花。浮士德感觉时间都停滞了一瞬，全身直到足尖都绷紧，舌尖无意识地探出嘴外，眼前和意识一样是一片空白。  
他从未被照顾过的性器似乎跳了跳，黏稠的体液星星点点洒在腹部。浮士德对此都不甚清楚，他感觉更清晰的是又软又刺的发梢擦过他的下巴，梅菲斯特念着近似他名字的模糊音节，将属于他的温热液体浇在浮士德体内最深那一点，再满溢出来。

浮士德睁开眼。  
他不知道自己失神了多久，视野所及还是一片漆黑，看来离晨光熹微还有相当一段时间。在这临时安身的小地方躺着并不舒坦，加上之前这番折腾，浮士德并不觉着自己休息了多少。下身泥泞一片的感觉提醒着他清理才是眼下更重要的事。他试着动了动，可梅菲斯特正从身后紧紧地抱着他，挣脱都是徒劳，仍旧嵌在他身体里的那只性器又有硬挺的迹象，用温度更加鲜明地昭示着自己的存在。  
似乎是感受到了他的动作，梅菲斯特的手也开始不安分，上上下下胡乱摸着，直到偶然碰到浮士德半蔫不蔫的性器，忽然握住揉弄起来。这种状态下被强逼出来的尖锐快感叫浮士德并不好受，只得喘着气压低声音：  
“不、不要再摸了……我已经没有………”  
然而被身后人轻易打断。  
“嘿嘿，只要摸摸浮士德的这里，里面就会收紧，好舒服呀……”  
轻笑声听起来都像是梦呓。浮士德也不清楚梅菲斯特是否还意识清醒，敏感的耳尖被他衔在嘴里，不用看浮士德都知道他一定又得意得像叼着自己的尾巴炫耀的猫科动物。  
“……”  
唉，由他去吧。  
浮士德将意识交托给潮水般涌上的困意，将最后的信任交托给梅菲斯特——信任他会承担清理工作，一如往常他会做的那样。

不愿意透露姓名的群众#

对于整合运动或是大部分感染者来说，他们并没有那种能称作为平和的日常的东西。迫于源石病危险又没办法彻底治疗的现实，有的人嘴上说着平等实际上又在暗地里排挤患者，相比之下，拒绝一切感染者的龙门的态度倒是令人感到畅快得多——指的是在可以毫无顾虑地掀起打响第一枪这件事情。现在谁都知道革命并非是书上的几句冰冷的文字了，那是硝烟和鲜血，人民的奋起和暴动，还有对自由的歌颂——但又有几个人真的能搞明白他们所要做的到底是什么？冠有恶魔之名的整合运动干部正是利用了这一点，让他们以为自己无坚不摧，像是从脏器中蔓延出来的矿石一样坚硬，最后被杀死在街头，连姓名都不会有人记住。  
但有一点是相通的：只要活着就有可能和希望。  
虽然梅菲斯特不会对无名的整合运动同僚表现出什么抱歉一类的心思，但浮士德是特别的：能把信任交与恶魔的人，其本身的灵魂就在堕落中散发出了黑色的光，吸引着梅菲斯特，如同飞蛾扑火；但这火焰并不会将他灼烧至死，而是与他一同涅槃。他们是感染者，总有一日、也许就是明日，就会再也看不到第二天的朝阳，正如同未来令人恐惧一样，未知也意味着胜利的可能。梅菲斯特是个有能力的野心家，他毫无理由地坚信着这样的胜利，并将浮士德和这胜利化作等号——深灰色发的少年将永远沉默地站在他身侧，忠诚，又充满生命。  
那日梅菲斯特带着浮士德回去两个人浑身都挂了彩，免不了被W一顿嘲弄，但此刻他罕见地没有回嘴，拉着浮士德的手径直往医务室去了。在那之后他们休息了一小会儿，还没到日出就上了路，而检查的结果也正如梅菲斯特所想的最糟可能一样，浮士德的确有着内伤，那些关押他的近卫局的家伙则选择性地忘记了药物的合适剂量，于是狙击手的身体此刻简直是能用一句糟透了来形容。现实永远残酷，时间不等人，他们没有足够的时间等浮士德完全恢复就要进行计划的下一步。  
现在天彻底亮了，不过可能外面还下着雨，浮士德发现窗帘的一角被沾湿了。空气中飘荡着隐约的消毒水味儿，是浮士德再熟悉不过的气味了——那是死亡的味道，也是劫后余生的味道。他从病床上堪堪爬起身，立即就看到梅菲斯特靠在床边，手托着下巴陷入了浅眠。白发的少年只有在这时看起来像个无害的天使，但若是谁这么形容梅菲斯特，世人都会觉得那或许他才是真正地发了疯。浮士德没有这么想过，也对有这样想法的人没什么感觉，毕竟梅菲斯特实在是声名狼藉，对他充满恨意才是正常的。但那又怎样呢？世人所谓的“正常”，于他而言并不重要，更何况他曾承诺他将永远站在梅菲斯特的身侧。  
他的视线落上少年皱起的眉，梅菲斯特从不在他人面前露出这般表情，在浮士德的记忆中，那人永远斜着嘴角，露出一抹微笑，又像朵纸做的玫瑰，本身没有颜色，却被血液染得鲜红，在战场上盛放。  
后来浮士德没去叫醒梅菲斯特，只是搓了搓手，再把手指搭在梅菲斯特的头发上给他理了理翘起的头发。浮士德体寒，梅菲斯特的皮肤又很敏感，不这么做的话梅菲斯特必然会直接惊醒。他不想打扰对方难得的安眠，可他又忍不住想和对方更接近一些。梅菲斯特的嘴唇此刻不再勾起弧度，浮士德躺下，望着熟悉的天花板，听着外面的雨声逐渐平息。他侧过头去，梅菲斯特还未醒来，他身后的窗帘被微风吹起一角，而在此时，浮士德则看到了温暖的阳光——它为梅菲斯特镀上一层金光，就像是他们渺小、不可理喻，但又坚韧的希望。

接龙完毕


End file.
